On and On About You
by goldengirl04
Summary: When Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex get sucked into the popular soap opera Spinning Love, emotions run high. How will these four change during the course of the show? How will they get out and back to their normal lives? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Arguments

A/N: Wow, a new story. I just had an urge to write a new story, completely different from BCWYWF. This is tentatively titled "On and On (About You)." If you haven't figured it out, I'm totally obsessed with Bowling for Soup and that is one of their songs.  
  
A/N Part 2: This story is on the lighter side. I will still explore some relationships, but I wanted to add some humor. And we are pretending that Lex hasn't gotten engaged with Helen yet. Got it? Good!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville isn't mine. "On and On (About You)" belongs to Bowling for Soup.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
The Talon was hopping. People were standing in the inside foyer waiting for a table, and kids crowded all the available tables. As Clark walked in, he took a quick scan of the room and found Lana talking to an older couple, about to take their order. Noticing Clark, Lana said her goodbyes and headed his way.  
  
She greeted him with a smile. "Clark, I know I said I would be out of here by 7:00 for Chloe's birthday bash at your house, but," Lana looked at her watch, "with the way this place is right now, I won't get to even think about leaving until about 7:45."  
  
He smiled and said, "That's okay. I'll call Chloe. She's at my house, and I'm sure her and Lex won't mind waiting."  
  
Today was Chloe's 18th birthday. He knew she wanted something small, so he had only invited Lex, Pete, and Lana. Pete, however, had to spend time with his parents this weekend.  
  
Clark stopped and thought of Chloe and Lex being together alone at his house. Nothing would happen, right? I mean, it was Chloe and Lex.  
  
***********  
  
"So," Chloe said with a smile, "how have you been, Lex?"  
  
Lex Luthor tapped his fingers on the old coffee table in front of him. "Fine, fine. Things at LexCorp have been getting along great."  
  
Chloe knew holding a conversation with Lex was hard, but tonight he was really trying her patience. Clark had called to say he and Lana were going to be late, and she didn't know how she was supposed to entertain Lex for another 45 minutes.  
  
Chloe tried again. "Did anything interesting happen today at work?"  
  
Lex gave her a pointed stare. "No, not really. Why do you ask?" She replied, "Just curious, I guess."  
  
Under her breath, she muttered, "Jerk. Idiot."  
  
Lex didn't seem to notice. He stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to get another drink from the kitchen. Would you like something?"  
  
Chloe was surprised at his kindness. "No, thank you."  
  
He retorted, "Please, consider it one of my gifts. To the birthday girl, from the Jerky Idiot."  
  
Without another word, he wandered into the kitchen.  
  
Chloe groaned and leaned back on the couch.  
  
It was going to be a long birthday.  
  
***********  
  
Clark glanced at his watch. It was 8:00, and things didn't even look to be slowing down. He stood up and grabbed Lana's hand as she made another trip past him.  
  
"Lana, I hate to be impatient, but I feel bad leaving Chloe too long with Lex."  
  
She looked frazzled. "I know, I know. 15 minutes and I'm out of here, I promise."  
  
A customer looked up. "Miss, a refill, please?"  
  
Lana put on a cheerful voice and called out, "One second, sir. I'll be right with you." To Clark, she said, "Make that 20 minutes."  
  
He sighed and sat back down. Clark pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.  
  
"Chloe, 20 minutes. I promise." He paused, and then said, "In 20 minutes, I will drag her out of here myself. Ok, bye."  
  
***********  
  
Chloe blew out her breath in one big puff. What could she talk to Lex Luthor about for another 20 minutes?  
  
Lex walked back in the living room, two sodas in hand. He handed her one, and sat down.  
  
"So, was that Clark?" Lex casually leaned back on the couch. Chloe nodded. "He said they'll be here in 20 minutes. Clark promises."  
  
Lex took a drink. "Going back to your earlier comment, what makes you think I'm a jerk? And an idiot, to boot?"  
  
Chloe knew this was coming. "You are so . . . there's just no words for you. You're so difficult, and I can't even talk to you like a normal person!" Chloe realized her voice had grown several notches in its volume.  
  
Lex started yelling as well. "What makes you think it's me? Maybe there's something wrong with you, Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me, MR. LUTHOR!"  
  
Chloe realized she and Lex were standing nose to nose. In the red haze of her anger, she hadn't even grasped that she had stood up and was now a few millimeters from Lex.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavily. Chloe didn't know why her face was drifting closer to his. Everything became fuzzy, as if she was in a dream.  
  
Maybe she was in a dream, so therefore, there were no consequences for anything she did IN the dream.  
  
Lex's lips pressed firmly to hers. Chloe figured that if this WAS a dream, she might as well go with it. She threw her arms around him and pulled him closer.  
  
A/N: Well, how was my first chapter? The whole story will actually take off from this and turn into something completely different; it isn't just a whole bunch of mushy-gushy stuff, though I know you guys love it. 


	2. Chloe and Lex

A/N: C'mon you guys, my faithful reviewers! Show me your stuff!  
  
Readeer: Thanks for the review, the Clark and Lana stuff is coming up soon, I promise!  
  
Azianchick: Faithful as always! Thanks again for such a good review!  
  
Eve: I'm a firm believer in the traditional Clark/Lana Chloe/Lex pairing. So you don't have anything to worry about!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chloe and Lex parted right as Clark and Lana walked through the door. Clark took notice of Chloe's flushed face and Lex's new shade of lipstick smeared all over his face.  
  
Clark and Lana looked at each other. "Were we interrupting something?" Lana said.  
  
Clark added on, "Because we can leave if you would like to . . ." he almost laughed, "finish what you were doing."  
  
Clark looked at Lana and realized she was holding in her giggles as well. They both realized that laughing would only make the situation worse.  
  
Chloe crossed her arms and took a few more steps away from Lex. "It's his fault."  
  
Lex was still contemplating the kiss. He rubbed his hand over where her lips had just been. "Well, if it was my fault, I'll be happy to try it again."  
  
Chloe sat down on the couch with an indignant huff. "Of all the nerve! Here I am on my BIRTHDAY, no less," Chloe looked pointedly at Lex, "and he had to start an argument. He's impossible."  
  
Lex sat down beside her and said, "I didn't start this, Ms. Sullivan! I believe you were the one who called me a jerk! Or was it an idiot?"  
  
Lana held up her hands as a request for silence. "Enough out of both of you. Apparently we are going to agree to disagree, and try to make Chloe's birthday great. Clark?" He nodded his agreement.  
  
She continued. "What about you two?"  
  
Chloe nodded begrudgingly. "Okay, but only if he agrees."  
  
Lana felt like the mother of two squabbling children. "Lex?"  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."  
  
Lana rubbed her hands together. "Ok, then." She looked at Clark and said, "Do you think your Mom is done decorating the cake yet?" At his nod, she continued. "Ok, troops. Let's meet here in 20 minutes with the gifts and birthday cake. Head out!"  
  
***********  
  
Chloe was left with nothing to do. She absently turned on the TV, and noticed her favorite soap was on the soap opera channel, which plays soap operas 24 hours a day.  
  
Chloe wasn't the one to watch soap operas, but "Spinning Love" wasn't just ANY soap opera. The tale of Corey and Alyssa got to everybody and was the current 'hot' topic of Smallville High, what with her engaged to someone else but secretly pining for Corey. And who could forget Corey, the ex-Cop turned Private Detective who desperately tried to avenge his parent's deaths by searching for their killer?  
  
Corey turned down a dark alley way. Chloe thought to herself, "Stupid. Just like a male. Go down a dark alley to prove your manliness." She chuckled to herself and murmured, "Reminds me of Lex."  
  
"Excuse me?" At that moment, Lex strode into the living room, his arms piled with birthday gifts. "What do I remind you of?"  
  
Chloe turned her back on him. "What you remind me of, well, it's not appropriate to say in the Kent's house."  
  
"Touche, Ms. Sullivan." Seeing the TV on, he asked, "What are you watching?"  
  
"You probably wouldn't be interested. I'm sure the Luthors do not watch Spinning Love."  
  
He surprised her by admitting, "I watch it from time to time, when I'm not busy with other, more important things."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Clark and Lana walked in, both of them carrying a side of the enormous, two-tiered cake, laden with 18 candles.  
  
Chloe felt a grin threaten to split her from ear to ear. "I have to admit it to you, Clark. Your Mom did an awesome job!"  
  
Clark said, "You just now figured that out?" and he and Lana gingerly laid the cake on the table.  
  
Chloe turned back to the TV and looked longingly at it. She turned it off, her hand pressed firmly on the remote. It WAS her birthday, after all. Besides, she knew another one would come on an hour later.  
  
As she turned it off, however, she didn't notice the glowing green residue left over on the remote. It reflected the light from the candles eerily.  
  
Chloe turned around and said, "Ok, let's get this birthday started. Where's those gifts?"  
  
The four friends sat around the kitchen table and soon were busy "oohing" and "aahing" over Chloe's new things.  
  
The TV remote sat innocently on the coffee table, and the friends were unaware of the dangers it would bring.  
  
A/N: Give me some more reviews, ok? Tell me what you think!!! What's up with the remote? When will Lex and Chloe kiss again? Find out all this and more in the next edition of "On and On (About You)!" 


	3. Clark and Lana

A/N: Ok, this will have a little bit of Clark/Lana fluff, due to a request from Azianchick. And for scifichick774 and Malu, Chloe and Lex will definitely be having lots more going on between them, I promise you that.  
  
Thanks again to "Reader". The answer to why Clark can't feel it will also be explained in this chapter as well.  
  
A/N: Where my reviewers at, from the front to back? Funny . . . anyway, leave a comment about the story and I'll love you forever!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
The party was starting to dwindle. Lana picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on. Coincidentally, her favorite soap was on. She laughed to herself and thought, "They must run these things 24 hours a day."  
  
Soon, she was caught up in the story of Alyssa and Corey and didn't notice when Clark walked into the room.  
  
He paused to watch a few seconds of the show, than said to Lana, "I don't know how you can watch this stuff."  
  
Lana managed to tear her eyes away from the television when the commercials came on. "That's just typical for a male. Spinning Love deals with real- life issues!"  
  
Clark laughed, "Like brainless girls pondering the never-ending question of love?"  
  
Lana realized he was flirting with her. She didn't even think Clark knew that that was what he was doing.  
  
A commercial came on to make your teeth pearly white in just two days. Lana ignored it and scooted a little bit closer, then was shocked at her own behavior.  
  
Lana hadn't gone on any dates since Whitney had died. She hadn't had any attractive offers, though. Now, if Clark had asked . . . well, that would be a different story.  
  
Lana was startled. Where did that come from? Clark was her one true friend. Getting involved with him would no doubt ruin everything they had created.  
  
Lana smiled and tried to change the subject. "Where's Chloe and Lex?"  
  
Clark shifted uncomfortably as he sensed the new tension in the air. "Um, they are probably in the kitchen. Do you want to go in there with them?"  
  
Lana couldn't help herself from saying, "No, I like being here with you, Clark. They can fend for themselves for a while, don't you think?"  
  
Clark tried to swallow. "I guess they can."  
  
Lana realized the only way she could get what she wanted was to take matters into her own hand. Thoughts of Whitney and all the other guys she had turned down for dates vanished from her mind. She could only see Clark.  
  
Lana said boldly, "Clark, do you want to kiss me?"  
  
Clark was shocked. Was this Lana? The person he had come to think of as HIS Lana? What should he say?  
  
Clark once again tried to swallow, but failed. He croaked out, "Lana . . . yes . . . well, no . . . It might be nice to try it."  
  
Lana was surprised at her own frankness too. "Yes or no, Clark?"  
  
Clark didn't have any more words left. The idea of kissing his dream girl left his mouth dry. He leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. She had her eyes open at first, then she wrapped her arms around him and closed them.  
  
Clark could go on like this forever. But what was wrong with them? Someone was bound to come and see them any second. Clark gave up caring and held Lana closer as they continued kissing.  
  
"Well, Clark, now we're even." Chloe strolled in, Lex right behind her.  
  
Lana and Clark separated like they were on fire. Lana straightened her shirt and patted her hair, and Clark made sure to wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand, just in case.  
  
Lana was the first to speak, and said indignantly, "We weren't doing anything."  
  
Lex laughed. "If that's nothing, then me and Chloe's 'fling' didn't even exist compared to yours." At the mention of what had happened between her and Lex, Chloe felt her face turn a few shades pinker.  
  
Lex looked at Clark with an appreciative glance. "Well, it's about time. Getting a little hot and heavy fast, weren't you, Clark?"  
  
Clark looked embarrassed, yet, pleased, like a cat that had caught the canary. Lana's expression mirrored Clark's. "Lex, please. Lana and I didn't plan this, it just . . . happened."  
  
Lex retorted, "Which is exactly what happened between Chloe and myself."  
  
All four of them were at a loss for words.  
  
Lana finally broke the silence. "Well, how about we watch Spinning Love?" This was said a little too brightly.  
  
Chloe nodded emphatically. "Sounds great to me." She flopped down on the couch.  
  
Clark had no intention of watching a soap opera, so he mentioned to Lex, "You know, we could be watching the Knicks game."  
  
Lex nodded. "Girls, this comes on all the time. This game only comes on once."  
  
Chloe swung her head from side to side. "Spinning Love is *so* much more important than a basketball game."  
  
She looked at Clark's downcast expression. "Sorry, Clark. Ordinarily, I would say a basketball game would be a good write-up for the Torch, but not when it's against Spinning Love. I haven't even seen this one yet!"  
  
Lana voiced her agreement. "Basketball just doesn't compete with this show."  
  
Chloe added a teasing note in her voice, "Plus, look who's got the remote? ME!"  
  
Lex recognized the playfulness in her statement and lunged for it. Soon he and Chloe were having a tug-of-war with it. Lana suppressed a laugh and went to help out Chloe.  
  
Clark stood there watching them with a bemused expression. But what was that glowing on the remote? It looked green, or maybe a very metallic silver. He gave up trying to figure out what it was and joined in the fight against the two girls. But his hand started reacting wildly. His veins throbbed. Clark realized that no one else noticed what was happening to him, they were too busy play-fighting.  
  
During the fight, all four of them were mashing the buttons accidentally, all trying to gain control. With a spark, and a loud "SCREECH," all four teenagers vanished, and the TV turned itself off. 


	4. A New Friend

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that this story is taking off to your liking. In case you haven't figured out, the TV 'ate' them, in the words of Malu. Once again, thanks for all my reviews!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark's head was killing him. He looked around quizzically. Where was he? Chloe, Lex, and Lana were also sprawled on the floor in various positions. They all mirrored the confusion he felt.  
  
One thing for sure: the four friends were in some very rich living room. High ceilings were everywhere, and impressive paintings adorned the walls. The couch that Chloe had ended up on was massive, and looked very expensive.  
  
Chloe was the first to speak. "Um, this is a pretty obvious question to ask, but where are we?"  
  
Lex stood up from his position on the floor and responded, "I'm not really sure." He looked around. "We're in someone's living room, it looks like."  
  
Lana added ruefully, "Someone's very EXPENSIVE living room."  
  
Clark stood up as well and looked around. There were many family portraits. Portraits of single people, one huge portrait of the whole family, and many of the children.  
  
Chloe pointed to the one that was of the whole family. "They look really familiar."  
  
Lana looked closer at the portrait, and then closed her eyes as if to picture the names of the people in the portrait.  
  
Lex paced around the living room, resembling a caged animal.  
  
A very well-dressed woman entered the room. When she saw all the four of them, her face lit up.  
  
"Clark, Lana, Chloe, Lex. Please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Clark was the first to speak to the woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but do we know you?"  
  
She smiled, showing even white teeth. "Oh, Clark, don't be silly."  
  
She gazed at each of them in turn with a friendly expression. "I'm Alyssa, your new neighbor." A handsome man entered the room and her smile cooled a bit. "And this is Antonio, my . . . fiancé."  
  
Antonio barely gave them a second glance and plopped down in the huge armchair positioned in front of the fireplace.  
  
Alyssa sounded like she was placating him when she said, "Antonio, these are some of our new neighbors. Can't you at least say hello?"  
  
Antonio's only response was a grunt and a very low, "Hello."  
  
Lana had no idea what to say to this woman who she had never seen before in her life.  
  
"Um, Alyssa, is it?" At Alyssa's nod, Lana continued. "Could you point out the house we supposedly live in?"  
  
Alyssa pulled open the draperies and pointed to the sprawling red-brick house across the street. "Chloe and you just moved in right over there. Your parents are so nice!" Alyssa crossed the room and went to the other window.  
  
She once again pointed, but this time to a two-story stucco decorated in white trim.  
  
"And, coincidentally, Clark and Lex moved in right there in the exact same week." Alyssa appeared to be brimming with smiles. "Therefore, all four of you guys are my new neighbors. Remember, I invited you over for tea today?"  
  
Lana nodded uneasily. "Right, I remember." She continued when she felt Clark place a light hand on her spine. "With all the heat and unpacking, I must have gotten a little light-headed."  
  
Clark put on a concerned face and said, "Lana, you better sit down." He led her to the couch.  
  
She feigned a headache by pressing her hand to her forehead. Clark couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. They had been in one wild ride, that was for sure, and he was still feeling a little woozy himself.  
  
Alyssa looked puzzled. "Now, of course Lana and Chloe know each other. They're sisters." She gestured to Clark and Lex. "And obviously, since you two are brothers, you know each other."  
  
Finally, she got to the point. "But how does Clark know Lana?"  
  
Clark knew an easy way to answer this. "Lana and I are high-school sweethearts." She looked surprised at this revelation but kept silent.  
  
Lex followed suit, grabbing hold on Chloe's hand. "Which is the same case for Chloe and I."  
  
Chloe looked ready to protest, then quickly shut her mouth.  
  
Alyssa noticed the expression on Chloe's face, and said, "Chloe, is there something wrong? You look like you have just swallowed something awful."  
  
Chloe tried to put on the most sickening sweet expression, and replied, "No. . . everything is . . . fine."  
  
Lex's grim expression brightened a couple of degrees. Chloe hadn't said anything about NOT having feelings for him. Unfortunately, he figured Chloe was lying for the benefit of everyone else.  
  
Lex startled himself by realizing how much he cared about Chloe, and what she really thought of him. He was stunned by how his thoughts were changing toward Chloe.  
  
Lex told himself to back off until they got out of this Twilight Zone, or else things with Chloe wouldn't be repairable.  
  
Lex find caught Alyssa looking at him intently. He figured he probably missed a question she had asked him. He politely asked, "I'm sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?"  
  
Alyssa resumed her bubbly chatter and said, "I just asked how you are enjoying it here in Jennedax, Florida."  
  
Lex thought to himself, "Well, at least we know where we are now."  
  
He responded to Alyssa by saying, "It's great. The people have been very friendly, so far."  
  
Alyssa walked over and stood by Antonio. "Antonio, isn't that great? Lex says he's really enjoying being here."  
  
Antonio pointedly ignored her and turned the page in the magazine he was reading.  
  
With a look of dismay, Alyssa turned to Lana, who was still resting on the couch. "Lana, maybe Clark should take you home. You aren't looking too good."  
  
Chloe coughed loudly, then said to Alyssa, I think I'll have Lex take me home too. It's been a long day," Chloe looked at Alyssa, who was nodding sympathetically, "and I'm worn out."  
  
Clark gave Lana a hand and helped her stand up. Alyssa led them out through the huge foyer and out the vast double doors.  
  
As they were leaving, Alyssa gave Lana and Chloe a hug. "Be sure to come by anytime. My door's always open."  
  
Making sure they were heading in the right direction of Lana and Chloe's supposed house, the four friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Lana was still smiling and said, "Chloe, I have now figured out where we are."  
  
Lana and Chloe looked at each other and said, "Spinning Love." 


	5. The King and The Wicked Witch

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Make sure to still check up on BCWYWF . . . I'll update soon, I promise!  
  
Scifichick774: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to make the characters like they appear on the TV show.  
  
Reader: Another faithful review! Any more questions, just ask, and I'll try to answer.  
  
Electric Spyro: A new reviewer! Awesome! Review again for me and I will love you forever!!!  
  
Nicki: Thank you, thank you very much! I'm trying to update and not leave y'all hangin'.  
  
Azianchick: Always loyal . . . thanks for the review, keep 'em comin'!  
  
FlyingFlee: Interesting name. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex stopped laughing when they reached the driveway of Lana and Chloe's supposed house.  
  
Lana had found it funny, in a very disturbed way, at first. Now, she was intimidated by this huge house. In Smallville, Lex's mansion was the only one that could compare with this house.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. She could see that the other three weren't going to be the one to take charge. Chloe marched up the driveway that led to the front door. Without knocking, she walked in.  
  
The other three followed suit.  
  
Chloe yelled out, "Anyone home?"  
  
A very distinguished man strode in. He looked to be in his late 40's, with graying hair at the temples. He was, however, in great shape and had a great tan, probably from playing sports. He smiled when he saw Lana and Chloe.  
  
"Lana, Chloe, I was wondering where you two headed off to."  
  
Lana swallowed. "We were just over at Alyssa's house." Lana suddenly panicked. She couldn't remember Alyssa's fiancé's name. "Um, her fiancé was over. Antonio?" With that she questioningly looked at Clark, who nodded to assure her that that was his name.  
  
The man held out his arms to the two girls. "Can't you give your good ol' dad a hug?"  
  
Lana hesitantly stepped forward, then felt a rush of warmth as she walked into his arms. Chloe was more cautious than Lana, choosing to stand a bit farther back and let Lana hug the man first.  
  
Lana hadn't had a dad for a long time. It felt good to call someone dad, even if he really wasn't hers.  
  
After Lana stepped back, Chloe walked up and patted her fictional dad on the back. He surprised her by enveloping her in a huge bear hug. She couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
The man finally noticed Clark and Lex, who had hung back for the little reunion.  
  
"Lex, Clark. I haven't seen you two since, well, since high school!" He stepped forward to shake both of their hands vigorously.  
  
Lex instantly trusted the man who was at the moment pumping his hand up and down. Lex shook his head. He NEVER trusted anyone on the spot. What had this soap opera done to him?  
  
But this man had a kind face, and seemed to sincerely love the two girls.  
  
The man's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of the pocket in his pants. "Travis Harper here." He paused a moment, then nodded. "Sure, sure, Chuck, I'll have those parts shipped to you ASAP."  
  
Travis ended the call, and stuck the phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I have to ship something at work. It will only be 20 minutes, I promise." He kissed the girls foreheads before walking out the door.  
  
Chloe looked at Lana and said, "Kind of like a whirlwind, huh? He rushes in, then rushes out."  
  
Lana looked down at her hands. "I liked him. He reminded me of what my father would have been like, if he were still alive."  
  
"Travis? Where are you, dear?" A very young woman walked in. She had pale blond hair and striking blue eyes and looked to be about 26. She was talking on her cell phone. "It's Renee. Of course. Paolo, I'll be at the shop at 2 on the dot. I promise! Ciao!"  
  
Her smile froze over by several degrees when she noticed Lana and Chloe. "I thought you two would be gone all day."  
  
Chloe had a feeling that this was their mother. Or maybe stepmother, from the looks of her age. She also had feeling that this woman strongly disliked her and Lana; maybe even hated them.  
  
The woman waved them off. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." She glared at Lana. "Where's your father?"  
  
Lana replied, "He said he had some emergency business to take care at work."  
  
The woman sneered. "I'm sure you had something to do with this." Her voice took on a whinier edge. "He was supposed to take me shopping!"  
  
Lana smiled and tried to reassure her. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He said twenty minutes."  
  
Once again, the woman interrupted her. "What do you know, anyway? Now, listen to your stepmother and go somewhere. I don't like you always around this house."  
  
Chloe thought in her head, "BINGO! Stepmother!"  
  
Lana was thinking something a little bit meaner. "What a witch!"  
  
Clark and Lex looked at each other.  
  
Lex felt utter disgust for this woman. Just as he entirely trusted Travis, he knew he couldn't trust this woman with anything. She would lie and cheat to get her way-he suspected that was how she landed such a nice guy as Travis. Renee would be forever labeled in his mind as a gold-digger.  
  
Renee looked over at Lex. Her smile turned appreciative. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've met. I'm Renee." She stuck out her manicured hand, expecting Lex to hold it. He stepped back and offered her one of his frostiest smiles.  
  
Her smile faltered. "And you are?"  
  
He put a protective arm around Chloe's waist. "Chloe's boyfriend. Lex."  
  
Renee figured she was being snubbed, so she turned to Clark and once again, her smile warmed.  
  
"You must be a friend of Lana's. Your name is . . ."  
  
Clark decided to do what he always did with people he didn't trust. He smiled politely and said, "Clark Kent, ma'am."  
  
She giggled and said, "Oh, please don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old. Renee is fine."  
  
Renee stepped closer to Clark, and he in turn grabbed Lana's hand. Renee spotted this and gave a sigh of resignation.  
  
"Well, I have an appointment with Paolo at 2. I must be going."  
  
She walked toward the door, then turned and said flirtatiously, "Bye Clark, Lex. It was nice meeting you." Renee pointedly ignored the two girls and she left.  
  
Lana smiled ruefully. "She gives the words 'evil stepmother' new meaning."  
  
Chloe agreed. "I have a feeling I will end up fist-fighting with her."  
  
They all laughed and Chloe looked on smugly. "Just an observation."  
  
Clark looked at Lex and said, "I'm almost afraid to meet our parents. But they can't be as bad as Renee."  
  
Lex laughed. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Chloe punched Lex suddenly. "And one more crack out of you about us dating, I will beat you up myself."  
  
Lex smiled, "As long as I get to fight back, DEAR."  
  
Chloe's mouth shut and she was silent.  
  
Lana looked at Clark. "Clark, we really need to talk about this. I mean, about us." She put on a optimistic smile. "But later. Let's go talk to your parents."  
  
Surprising himself, Lex took hold of Chloe's hand. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This isn't for the pretense of fooling all these people. I'm holding your hand because you make me feel like someone with a puppy-love." He kissed her temple as she stared on wordlessly. "Let's give US a try, ok?"  
  
She nodded her head, looking shocked. Lex gave her a friendly peck on the cheek and said cheerfully, "Let's go meet our parents!" 


	6. Mother Dear

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! By the way, BCWYWF is complete! Check it out and leave a review, ok?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Lana practically skipped up the porch that led to Clark and Lex's soap opera house. Right now, she could only look at it as a great experience. How many people get to live their own soap opera?  
  
But later . . . when the four of them were ready to go home . . . well, Lana wasn't ready to think about that yet.  
  
Clark was right behind her. He took another good look at his "house" and gave a low whistle. It was pretty impressive. The stucco had sprawling arches. Clark walked around to the side of the house and got a look at the pool and tennis court which made up his backyard.  
  
Lex was equally impressed. The manor was nice, but this house just felt like home to him.  
  
Chloe was the last in line. She gave Lex a little push towards the front door, and he tentatively opened it.  
  
Lex said, "Hello?" and heard his voice echo through the huge foyer.  
  
A woman of about 55 came out, drying her hands on the apron tied around her waist. She had blonde hair which looked like it was gradually going into silver, and a pleasant face. Tiny wisps of hair had escaped the bun she had made on the top of her head.  
  
"Lex, Clark. You're home!" She leaned over to give them both a smacking kiss on the cheek. Lex breathed in. She smelt like apple pie . . . she just smelt like 100% mother, and Lex knew he loved her already.  
  
Clark gave her a hug. He took a risk when he said, "Hi, mom. What are you baking?"  
  
She laughed a hearty chuckle. "Oh, I just finished an apple pie. It's baking as we speak."  
  
Finally, she noticed the two girls. "Lana, Chloe, what a wonderful surprise! I didn't know you two were in town!"  
  
She elbowed Lex gently in the ribs. "Lex, why didn't you tell me that Chloe and Lana were in town? I could have cooked something a little better than just apple pie."  
  
Lana smiled to reassure her. "Oh, it was a bit of a surprise to the guys too. You see, we just moved in next door to you guys."  
  
Chloe nodded. "And the apple pie smells wonderful."  
  
Lex and Clark's soap-opera mom blushed. "Well, thank you. I try."  
  
She turned and headed towards what looked to be the kitchen. "Lex, Clark, guess who's here? Corey!"  
  
Corey, the hero of the entire soap opera, was sitting at the table, with his head in his hands. He looked depressed and forlorn. At the introduction, however, he leaped up to shake hands with Clark.  
  
Corey was about 27, with blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes lit up when he shook hands with Clark.  
  
"Clark, how have you been? How's school?"  
  
Clark returned the shake and tried to answer the question truthfully. "Great, I guess. I'm just ready for it to be over."  
  
Corey laughed. "You big college men sound so wimpy. Always wanting to leave." Clark didn't know how old he was in this fictional story, so it was nice to be partially informed. Corey must be a good friend, because Clark knew he was just teasing.  
  
Corey looked at Clark and Lex's mom. "Although, if I had your mom, I wouldn't want to leave either. A man would die for her cooking."  
  
Their mom laughed. "Just call me Emily Strickland, cook extraordinaire."  
  
Corey turned to Lex and saw Chloe. He reached out to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Corey Benson. Are you a friend of Lex's or Clark's?"  
  
She smiled. "At the moment, both." Then Chloe remembered her cover story. "I'm Lex's girlfriend, actually. We met in high school."  
  
Lex smiled when Chloe said this. The more she said it, the more she would believe it.  
  
Corey saw Lana as well. Lana stuck out her hand. "Lana . . . Harper?" At Chloe's nod, she continued. "Lana Harper. Clark's girlfriend."  
  
Corey gave her a friendly handshake, then clapped her on the back. "Well, any friends of Lex's or Clark's are a friend of mine."  
  
Chloe tried to keep the conversation going. She wanted to see what the hero of the whole soap opera would say when she brought up Alyssa.  
  
Chloe smiled and said, "So, Corey. We were just over at Alyssa's. We met Antonio, her fiancé."  
  
At the mention of Antonio, Corey's smile turned into a grimace. "I bet he's his usual charming self, I'm sure."  
  
Clark almost laughed at this. "Well, I can't say he's the friendliest person I've ever met."  
  
The tension heightened when suddenly Corey's beeper sounded. He looked down, then muttered softly. "Emily, may I use your phone?"  
  
She waved her hand away. "Of course, of course. You know where it is. Down the hall to the right."  
  
Corey glanced at the teenagers apologetically. "I'm sorry, you guys. I thought I would have enough time to spend with you all, but being a Private Detective isn't the easiest job in the world."  
  
Lex smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Lana also smiled. She really liked Corey, in a friendly older brother sort of way. "Another time, maybe."  
  
Corey walked off with a smile, and headed down the hall. A few minutes later, they heard the door softly shut.  
  
Lex wondered into the living room, pausing to look at the pictures. In all the pictures there were Lex and Clark in various stages of growing up; their mom, and a cheerful, smiling man who Lex assumed was the dad.  
  
Chloe asked, "Where's your husband, Mrs. Strickland?"  
  
Emily's eyes went misty. "He died of cancer five years ago, after the boys graduated high school."  
  
Chloe looked like she had been slapped. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Emily's face brightened. "I'm sure you didn't keep in touch with Clark or Lex, so you couldn't have possibly known. Think none of it." Emily patted Chloe's cheek, then stared off into space. "Lex and Clark loved him, so much. We all miss him. Sometimes I expect him to come driving up in his car and tell me it was all a mistake, that the doctors were wrong." She realized how wistful her voice had become, and quickly said, "But that's all done and over now. And we're doing just fine on our own."  
  
Lana felt a single tear roll down her cheek. This show was making her bring back fresh memories from her parent's death. She felt a finger wipe it away, and realized it was Clark. He spotted a tissue box lying on the coffee table, and offered it to Lana. She accepted gratefully.  
  
Emily turned towards the kitchen once again. "Well, that apple pie smells about done. Won't you come have a piece?"  
  
As she left, Lana looked at Chloe and realized that Chloe's cheeks were as wet as her own. They both were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why do bad things happen to such good people?" 


	7. The Road to Nowhere

A/N: Thanks to azianchick and scifichick774 for their reviews! Keep reading and reviewing, people! I know you have it in you!  
  
Lana and Chloe were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying the freshly baked pie. Clark and Lex had already finished their pie and had moved on to bigger and better things, like exploring their bedrooms on the second story of the house.  
  
Mrs. Strickland laughed. "Even though they are full-grown adults, they act like little boys when they get something new."  
  
Lana and Chloe nodded in agreement. Lana laughed and said, "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Mrs. Strickland finished the last bite of her pie, and said to Chloe, "So Chloe, what have you been up to, since high school?"  
  
Chloe didn't know how to answer this truthfully. "Actually, it still doesn't feel like I've left high school yet."  
  
Lana was at that moment drinking her milk. After hearing Chloe, she snorted it up through her nose, and begin to cough to cover up her laughter.  
  
Mrs. Strickland's face took on a concerned expression. "Lana, dear, are you okay?"  
  
Lana waved it off, still laughing/coughing. "I'm fine."  
  
Mrs. Strickland resumed her chatter to Chloe. "You and Lex have been pretty steady since high school, but we never seemed to catch each other. You know how busy you get, and my life gets pretty hectic, what, with keeping up with Clark and Lex and holding my full-time job."  
  
Lana took interest at that. She thought that soap opera moms just sat around their homes all day, sipping champagne and leading interesting lives. She asked, "Where do you work at, Mrs. Strickland?"  
  
Mrs. Strickland blushed. "Please, call me Emily. I work at a small boutique about 20 minutes from here, called Allie's Apparel."  
  
Chloe made a face at that, but figured that Emily had to be like a soap- opera woman in SOME ways.  
  
Chloe was about to say something, then heard Lex and Clark come trampling down the steps.  
  
They darted into the kitchen, still talking excitedly about the large bedrooms.  
  
Clark looked excited and said to his "mom", "Where did that expensive telescope come from? I've never seen one before."  
  
Emily laughed. "Clark, don't be silly. I got that for your last birthday, your 22nd."  
  
Lana snapped her fingers and thought, "Finally! We know at least how old Clark is. Now for Lex."  
  
Emily continued. "You loved that telescope so much, that for Lex's 23rd, we got him the same one, only in blue."  
  
Now they knew how old both Clark and Lex were. It was so much nicer to be informed.  
  
Clark looked hopeful and asked, "Mom, may we go explore around town?"  
  
Emily said, "Of course. You four are far old enough to look after yourselves." She added with a laughing note in her voice, "But be home by 12."  
  
Lex looked into the garage and saw two cars parked in it, along with a car parked on the driveway. "Which one do we take?"  
  
Emily started looking suspicious. "You boys sure are having a memory loss today. You can take your car, Lex, the blue Mercedes." She looked at Clark. "Or you can take Clark's Jeep. The Jeep would have more room, though."  
  
Clark smiled uneasily. "Right . . . we'll take the Jeep." He dug in his pockets, and surprisingly, his keys were in there.  
  
They hurriedly walked to the Jeep parked on the driveway, and the Lex and Chloe jumped into the back. Clark reversed the Jeep and backed it out of the driveway.  
  
He asked the other three, "So . . . where to?"  
  
Lex surprised himself by saying, "Let's just . . . drive, and see where that takes us."  
  
Chloe punched him playfully on the arm. "Lex Luthor, not having an ultimate destination? What made this change?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like spreading my wings a little."  
  
Clark said, "That's fine with me." He pulled out towards the exit of the gated community. The attendant, whose nametag read, 'Bart', sat behind the booth, reading a magazine. Bart gave them a sulky expression, then pressed the button to let them out of the gate.  
  
Lana laughed. "Somebody already doesn't like us." She rolled her eyes. "Oh well, too bad."  
  
Clark turned onto one of the main streets that led into town. Everywhere they looked there were redwood trees in tall rows, and people heading to the nearest beach.  
  
Even the air felt different than Smallville, Kansas. There was a balmy scent to it, and if he breathed deeply, Clark could smell the ocean.  
  
Chloe inhaled deeply. "I say we have to make a trip to the beach before we leave."  
  
Lex steepled his hands. "Speaking of leaving, how do we get out of here?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "We'll tackle that problem when we come to it. Right now let's just not worry about it."  
  
Clark glanced worriedly at Lana. "Lana, it might be exciting now, but we can't live in Jennedax, Florida, forever."  
  
She patted him gently on the shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know, I know. Just humor me."  
  
Clark pulled into a very ritzy restaurant named Mirrors. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm starving, and there's not a McDonald's in sight." Clark pulled out his wallet, and looked at all the cash stuffed inside. "Plus, I think we can afford it."  
  
The four friends hopped out of the Jeep. Lana looked down at her simple denim skirt and t-shirt. "Clark, I'm not sure I'm dressed for this place."  
  
Chloe laughed. "We all have jeans on. Don't stress about it. I'm sure they will not kick us out for having the wrong clothes on."  
  
They didn't exactly get kicked out, but the maitre de glanced down his nose at them before reluctantly finding them a seat. Everyone else eating in the restaurant was wearing formal dresses and suits. All talking ceased when Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex walked in.  
  
Lex felt a million pair of eyes on them. He hated that feeling, because it made him feel like Lex Luthor again, the Lex Luthor who was always causing controversy. Right now he was Lex Strickland, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
After they sat down, however, normal chattering continued, with only a few curious glances coming their way.  
  
Chloe felt very self-conscious. She always tried to radiate confidence, but this life left her confused and vulnerable. She had no idea how to act, or how to even approach these people.  
  
Clark glanced at the menu. He had noticed the stares, but had decided to ignore them. Clark whistled under his breath. The cheapest thing on the menu was $25.  
  
The waiter came over to them with a look of ill-concealed disgust. "What can I get you?"  
  
Lana smiled and said, "I'll have a burger, and fries. With a Coke."  
  
Chloe nodded her head and added, "That sounds good. Except make mine a Diet Coke."  
  
Lex and Clark looked at each other, then Lex said, "Four burgers, four fries, three Cokes, and one Diet Coke. Think you can manage that?"  
  
The waiter had finished scribbling on his pad, and sneered. "I'll have that out as soon as possible."  
  
As soon as he left, Chloe bust out laughing. She was so loud that the couple in the next booth heard her. She didn't care. Their snobbery was so obvious that it was comical.  
  
Clark and Lana joined in the laughter, and Lex finally got it. He smiled a wry smile. "Yeah, it's really funny to be snubbed and treated like dirt."  
  
Clark jabbed him in the ribs. "C'mon, Lex, you have to admit that it's funny."  
  
Lex gave in by laughing. "Ok, ok, it's funny."  
  
Two girls got up and began to head over to their table. Lana reflexively tightened her grip on Clark's arm.  
  
Chloe found herself doing the same to Lex. She didn't know how it had happened, but she had this creepy feeling of possessiveness when it came to Lex.  
  
These girls were obviously wealthy, with long manes of chestnut and blonde hair.  
  
The blonde flipped her hair and said, "My name's Heather. You are . . ."  
  
Clark made the introductions, purposely leaving out himself. Heather giggled, and said, "But you never told me your name."  
  
He laid an arm around Lana's shoulders. "Clark Ken . . . I mean, Clark Strickland." The blonde blew a bubble with her pink bubblegum, then popped it. "Well, like I said, I'm Heather, and this is Dixie."  
  
Dixie gave a wide smile. Her smile surprisingly looked genuine.  
  
Dixie stuck her hand out to shake with Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex. "It's really nice to meet you guys. Didn't you just move into the Albright Community?"  
  
Lex questioningly looked at Clark, then said, "I guess so."  
  
Dixie replied, "Well, I see you four already know each other. If you ever want a tour, any of you, just give me a call." She hastily scribbled her number on the back of a Mirrors business card.  
  
Heather pouted. "Dixie, you forgot about me. Lex, Clark, if you ever are looking for a good time, give ME a call." She wrote her number under Dixie's.  
  
Dixie smiled apologetically. "You'll have to excuse Heather. She left her brains at home again."  
  
Heather frowned. "What is that about, Dixie? You know, I SO am not in the mood to fight with you today!"  
  
Dixie talked in a soothing voice as she led her away. "Of course, Heather, it was just a joke. Lighten up."  
  
Chloe was astonished. There was someone actually sincere in Jennedax? She had immediately liked Dixie, and had saw that everyone had felt the same. As for Heather . . well, she gave blondes a truly bad name.  
  
The waiter brought their food over, then scurried away as if he might catch a disease.  
  
Lana grimaced. "Good help is so hard to find these days."  
  
All of them dug in, and for the next few minutes the table was silent except for the sounds of munching.  
  
Clark broke the silence. "So, Lana, how do we get out of here?"  
  
She groaned, then took another bite of her burger. "Just leave it all up to me, Clark." 


	8. Battle of the Blondes

A/N: Remember to review, people! I need your input!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
After seeing that everyone was done eating, Clark left a roll of money on the table and they piled into his Jeep. Clark was about to pull out, but saw Dixie come running quickly out of the store.  
  
"Clark! You guys! Wait!" She had what looked like to be an ivory invitation in her hand. Dixie finally reached the Jeep. "Are you all going to the big party tonight at the Thompson place?"  
  
Dixie handed Lana the invitation. She read it carefully, and then looked worriedly at her appearance. "I'm not sure we were even invited. Besides, the invitation states 'formal attire', and I'm not sure we all have something 'formal' enough."  
  
Dixie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Everyone in the neighborhood is coming, whether they were invited or not. And I'm sure you can find something to wear." She sounded excited. "Check your closet, and if you don't, call me. We look to be the same size." Dixie looked at Chloe. "Chloe, if you need anything too, just give me a call."  
  
Chloe smiled politely. "I'm sure we'll find something."  
  
Dixie looked at the two guys, and laughed. "And if you two don't have a tux hanging up, you might as well buy one. It will be put to good use."  
  
Dixie leaned over to give Lana a hug. "Please come. It will be a great chance for you to meet everyone." She headed back to the restaurant, and turned back to wave. "See you there!"  
  
The Jeep pulled out onto the street.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe slyly. "You know, Chloe, we DO have all this money. And we DO need a dress for this party if we're going."  
  
Chloe nodded wisely. "When will we ever get another chance to buy this stuff? Let's go for it!"  
  
Lex and Clark groaned in unison. Lex said, "Spare us." At Chloe's look, he relented and said, "How about Clark will drop you two off wherever and pick you up later?" Chloe looked hurt. Lex felt guilty, so he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just call on my cell phone when you guys are ready." Suddenly Lex looked stricken. "That is, if I still have a cell phone." After a few seconds, Lex let out a sigh of relief when he felt a familiar object in his pocket.  
  
Clark curiously felt around in his own pockets and found a cell phone too. The girls gave out simultaneous 'whoops' as they pulled out their very expensive-looking phones.  
  
Chloe peered at all the buttons and laughed. "Talk about high-tech."  
  
Lex rubbed his hands together. "Ok, then it's all settled. I'm sure my number is already programmed in there. Just call, and we'll be at your side ASAP."  
  
Clark nodded his agreement before Lana started to object and said, "I'm sure you two don't want us around anyway. We want to be surprised when we see what you bought." Clark shot Lana a wry look. "Guys just get in the way when girls go shopping."  
  
Clark pulled into the parking lot of a polished store named "The Formal Life." He stopped to let the girls out, but not before pressing a kiss to Lana's lips. Clark leaned down and whispered in Lana's ear, "I'm sure whatever you pick out will look beautiful. Take your time." The girls reluctantly got out of the Jeep.  
  
Chloe felt vulnerable walking into this store without Lex by her side. She glanced at Lana, and was relieved when she saw Lana felt the same way about Clark. Chloe took a sneak peek to see if the boys were still there, which they were. Lex lifted his hand in a wave.  
  
Lana and Chloe linked arms without another glimpse back.  
  
The salespeople in there looked genuinely happy to see them. A very pretty woman who appeared to be in her thirties hurried over to greet them.  
  
She stuck her hand out to Lana, and Lana shook it back, feeling more comfortable by the minute.  
  
"Hi, I'm Samantha, what can I get you?" She stood patiently waiting for their answer.  
  
Finally, Chloe shrugged sheepishly. "Well, there's this party at the Thompson place and we need something appropriate to wear."  
  
Samantha smiled. "Oh, I know all about it. I'm going as well."  
  
She began to head over to the racks of beautiful dresses, and picked out a peach silk one. Lana sucked in a breath. It was stunning, with the strapless form-fitting top and the slight flow of peach lace at the bottom. Samantha handed it to Lana. "This looks to be your size, and will go wonderfully with your olive skin."  
  
Samantha then walked back over to the racks. She tapped a finger to her lips. "As for you, I know we have an aquamarine number that will go great with your hair and eyes."  
  
She rifled through the dresses, and finally found the one she was looking for. Samantha handed Chloe the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. As Samantha said, it was a shade or two lighter than the ocean, with two tiny straps. The bottom lay straight, with a curvy slit outlined in sequins.  
  
Chloe smiled. This would knock Lex's socks off. She shook her head. Since when had she accepted Lex as her boyfriend? And when had she ever felt the need to dress up for a guy, except for the one instance at prom? Chloe grinned ruefully. Look where THAT had got her.  
  
But Lex was different. Chloe really did want to impress him.  
  
Lana was having the same feelings towards Clark. It had all happened so fast. This soap-opera they were living in put everything in fast forward, speeding up all her emotions and not giving her a chance to breathe. Lana loved it.  
  
Lana and Chloe raced to the fitting rooms, feeling like two five-year olds.  
  
Both of the dresses fit them perfectly, almost as if the designer had created it with them in mind.  
  
After they had tried on the dresses, Chloe realized they had forgotten shoes. Getting swept up in the moment, she chose several that would look the best. Lana did the same.  
  
Lana chose that moment to look at the dress's price tag. She felt like the wind had been kicked out of her. The dress was $1200, and the shoes were $250. She took out her wallet, and looked at her checkbook. It wasn't a problem, apparently, because she had almost $300 in her wallet, with an addition of $4955 in her bank account.  
  
Lana turned towards Chloe when she heard Chloe's gasp. Lana laughed. "I guess you just now read the price tag, huh?"  
  
Chloe wordlessly pointed to her dress. "It . . . costs . . . $1475." She shook her head. "And that's without the shoes, which are another $150."  
  
Lana pointed to Chloe's handbag. "I'm sure you have enough. Check your purse."  
  
Chloe was shocked to see almost $5000 in her bank account. She snickered. "I can manage it."  
  
They headed towards the small checkout booth in the middle of the store. Lana groaned when she saw Heather strolling in. "Blonde bimbo, five o'clock."  
  
Heather gave them a phony smile. "Laura, Carla. What a coincidence to see you here."  
  
Lana practiced her iciest smile. "It's Lana. And Chloe. I'm sure you didn't hear our names correctly when Clark was making introductions because of all that bubblegum you were popping."  
  
Heather's eyes flickered. She snarled. "I'm sure." She curiously looked over the girl's purchases, and gave a shout of outrage when she saw the dress that Chloe was holding. "Samantha, I told you to hold that for me! I needed it to wear to the Thompson party!"  
  
Samantha tried to hide her amusement. "I don't remember you telling me that."  
  
Heather made a reach for the dress, but Chloe took three steps backward. "I'm sorry, I'm buying this. I'm sure you can find something just as nice."  
  
Heather looked like she could draw blood. "But I want THAT one! Give it to me!"  
  
Chloe flung the dress out of Heather's grasp, towards Lana, who quickly grabbed it.  
  
Heather pushed Chloe to the ground. "Look, new girl, you have no pull around here. Don't mess with me."  
  
Chloe used her foot and made contact with Heather's heavily-tanned shin. "That's where you got it wrong. I don't think you should mess with ME." Chloe stood up and wiped the dust off her jeans. Heather made a jab towards Chloe's face. Chloe felt a power besides herself lift her hand up and smack Heather in her right eye.  
  
Heather fell to the ground, clutching her eye. "Ow, ow, the pain!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Richard, I need your makeup miracles for tonight's party, and fast!" She hung up, and glared at Chloe. "You will SO pay for this!"  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly. "I'll look forward to it."  
  
Heather stalked out of the store. As soon as she was gone, Samantha burst out laughing. "It's about time someone put that girl in her place. I can't stand her!"  
  
Lana felt like congratulating Chloe. She smiled. "Chloe, I have to hand it to you. You have a mean right-hook."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Let's pay and get outta here." 


	9. Beauty Lies on the Inside

A/N: Thanks for my reviews . . . but I want more, I tell ya!!! More!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark pulled up to the parking lot of "The Formal Life," and was astonished at what he saw. Both girls held at least 3 shopping bags apiece, and Chloe's knuckles were bleeding. Chloe also looked to have the beginnings of a shiner on her left eye. Lana was almost on the floor, rolling with laughter, and Chloe was just as bad. Clark put the Jeep into park, and he hopped out with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
Lex sounded distressed. "Can we not leave you two alone for two hours? What the hell happened here?"  
  
Chloe wiped the tears from her face. She put her arms around him and gave an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. "I just had another run-in with Miss Bimbo herself."  
  
At Clark's questioning look, Lana stopped laughing to explain. "Heather and Chloe had a bit of a fight over a dress."  
  
Clark shook his head. "Are we talking about the same Chloe? Chloe SULLIVAN got in a fight over some dress?"  
  
Lex realized he was still held a death grip on Chloe, and disentangled himself. He looked at her amused face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "From what Lana says, I have a mean right-hook." At his still troubled expression, she said, "Lex, I really am fine. Just a black eye and some sore knuckles. Let me tell you, it was worth it."  
  
Lana nodded her agreement. "You should have seen the look on Heather's face when Chloe punched her IN the face. It was priceless." She looked on with satisfaction. "I'm so proud."  
  
Clark finally started to grin. "It probably WAS well-deserved. There's something about that girl that I don't like."  
  
Lana punched him in the arm. "Oh, you mean you don't like the blonde-hair, tight clothes wearing kind of girl?"  
  
Clark drew his arm around Lana's waist. "Actually, I have a great catch already. I would be stupid to let her go."  
  
Lana was touched. She impulsively kissed him. "Thanks, Clark. That really means a lot to me."  
  
Chloe looked at Lex curiously. "And what did you think of Miss Bimbo?"  
  
Lex smiled smugly. "She was . . . nice." At Chloe's expression, he smiled. "And had the same IQ as her shoe size."  
  
Chloe rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "I can't wait to see how Richard will fix Miss Bimbo's face. Not a lot covers a black eye. And her poor knees!"  
  
Lex groaned. "Did you happen to kick her in the knees?"  
  
Chloe nodded happily. "No dress will cover those bruises. Too bad."  
  
Clark herded them all to the Jeep. "Let's leave, before Heather decides to call the police on us."  
  
Lana shook her head 'No.' "I don't think she will. She's too busy fixing her face. But we should get going anyway."  
  
Chloe and Lana piled their bags into the Jeep, making sure to anchor them down so they wouldn't fly away. Then the girls gleefully jumped in.  
  
Clark looked uneasily around, then pulled out of the parking lot. "I think this is the direction we came from."  
  
Lana was busily searching through her purse for gum. After finding some, she offered it to the other three. Right below the gum was some sort of paper, with a phone number written on it. She read it, and decided to call it when she got home.  
  
They searched for ten minutes, looking for the right community center in which their houses were located.  
  
Chloe sighed, clearly exasperated. "What is it about men that they can't pull over and ask for directions?"  
  
Following orders, Clark pulled into the next gas station he saw. Chloe hopped out and went inside. Seeing a man behind the counter, she asked, "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the Albright Community?"  
  
The guy nodded. "Just keep going down this road you are on, and make a left at the next stop light. You can't miss it."  
  
Chloe answered, "Thank you so much."  
  
The guy looked hopeful. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. My name's Jason."  
  
Chloe had the strong urge to laugh in this guy's face. Little did he know that she already had someone.  
  
'Whoa,' Chloe exclaimed to herself. When did I become a couple with Lex?  
  
This soap opera that they were living in put so many twists and turns into her life, and she didn't appreciate it. Well, there was no reason to be mean to this guy who had just saved them probably 20 more minutes of being lost. She gave a rueful smile. "Well, my name's Chloe. Maybe we will meet again; I'm sure we'll get lost again. I'll see you later."  
  
Going out to the Jeep, Chloe knew she needed to girl-talk with Lana. Both girls usually went off in their separate directions when it came to boys, but Chloe would really appreciate a fresh female look at her love life. Because she had no idea how to handle it herself.  
  
Clark looked up expectantly when he saw Chloe come out. "Well, how do we get to our so-called home?"  
  
She reported her findings, and they took off. Two minutes later, after being let in by the still pouty 'Bart', they were home.  
  
Lex turned to Chloe. "Are you guys coming over?"  
  
Chloe looked at her watch. "Well, it's 5:30. The invitation said to be there at 7:00, so I don't think so. We have to go home and get ready."  
  
Lana laughed. "That's right, it takes us a while to beautify ourselves."  
  
Clark shrugged. "You're always beautiful to me."  
  
Lana felt herself start to blush. She spun around quickly and headed in the direction of her house. "We'll meet at your house at 6:45. C'mon, Chloe."  
  
Lex took Chloe's hand, and kissed the back of it. "I'll be waiting. Always."  
  
Chloe followed suit, turning away from Lex before he could see her face turn a nice shade of pink. "See you at 6:45, Lex. Bye, Clark."  
  
The boys turned in the opposite way, both puzzled. Clark felt like he had been dismissed. Lex felt the same way.  
  
They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "What just happened here?" 


	10. Sisters

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry I've been on hiatus with this one; I just started a new fanfic, titled "Catch Me If You Can." So check it out and tell me what you think!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chloe followed Lana into their huge soap-opera house, and Lana did a quick once-over. After calling out "Hello!" several times, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. The Wicked Witch has left the castle."  
  
Chloe was comforted by this fact. "I don't think I could deal with her right now. Although punching her in that fake nose does have its appeals . . ."  
  
Lana tapped at her watch. "Chloe! We have less than an hour and a half before we have to meet Clark and Lex! We have no time to punch evil stepmothers!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "I guess you're right. Maybe another time, then."  
  
Lana headed up the stairs, while Chloe tried to think of a way to bring up her feelings about Lex. She followed Lana and took a deep breath. "Lana?"  
  
"Yah, I'm in here! I think this is your room!" Lana's voice was muffled, and seemed lost in the enormous house.  
  
Chloe followed the sound of Lana's voice, and soon found herself in a huge room. She momentarily forgot why she had wanted to talk to Lana; this room was amazing. Chloe could easily tell that it was her room; it was decorated in soft blues and beiges, with her laptop on her desk.  
  
She uttered in an awed voice, "I love it."  
  
Lana was already headed out the door. "Now, let's go find my room. It's gotta be in here somewhere!"  
  
Chloe finally remembered why she wanted to talk to Lana. "Lana, I'm having some very strange feelings toward Lex."  
  
Lana stopped in her search of her room and turned to face Chloe. "Did you think I couldn't tell?"  
  
Chloe felt relieved that she didn't have to explain exactly her feelings towards Lex. "We have a very strange relationship. The soap opera show we are living in makes me take risks, risks that I wouldn't usually take in my normal, day-to-day life."  
  
Lana got the drift of the conversation. "And you wonder how you will stand once the soap opera's over?"  
  
Chloe let out a small gasp. "How did you know?"  
  
Lana went back in Chloe's room, and plopped down on her bed. "Because those are exactly my feelings toward Clark. He says I'm beautiful, and a great catch, but is this just the soap opera talking, or Clark?"  
  
Chloe bounced down on the bed beside her. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one thinking these things. I was so scared!"  
  
Lana reached over and gave Chloe a sisterly hug. Chloe surprised herself by hugging back; she and Lana had always been friends, but now they seemed like true sisters.  
  
Lana wiped a tear from her eye, clearly thinking the same thing. Then the smiled, and said, "Ok, no more crying. We've now got an hour to look fabulous!"  
  
Lana left Chloe's room and finally found hers. It was decorated in a cheerful pink, with a canopy bed right in the middle of everything. Lana stood in the middle of the bed and twirled around. She felt like a princess.  
  
Chloe walked in and whistled. She was impressed; she could tell that her room had been decorated at a very high price, but it still had the coziness of home. Lana's was no different. As she prowled around Lana's bedroom, she noticed that a bathroom joined the two girl's rooms.  
  
Chloe clapped her hands. "Ok, Lana, you get the shower first, while I get settled. But, hurry!"  
  
With a promise to be quick, Lana rushed into the bathroom.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang simultaneously in both Lana and Chloe's rooms. Chloe picked up the phone ringing in her room, and tentatively said, "Hello?"  
  
"This is Chloe, right?" Before Chloe could answer, the woman on the line impatiently said, "It doesn't matter which one you are, anyway. This is Renee. I need you to go into my room and get this receipt lying on my nightstand. It will have a number on it. And make it quick, I don't have all day for you to search for it."  
  
Chloe had a very sarcastic comment just dying to get out. But, with a sigh of resignation, she headed even farther into the house, hoping she would find her dad's room. She found it quickly and easily; it was even more lavishly decorated than her and Lana's. At the hands of Renee, probably. Chloe located the nightstand, and took the receipt to report back to Renee.  
  
Chloe got back on the phone and recited the number to Renee. Without another word, Renee hung up on her. Chloe looked at the phone in disgust. "And the Wicked Witch strikes again."  
  
She returned to her dad's room, and put the receipt back on the nightstand. However, as she was putting it back, she saw a book halfway hidden between the mattresses. It looked like someone had shoved it in there in a hurry. Not feeling the least amount of guilt, Chloe pulled it out. In flowing script, it said 'Diary of Renee Nicole Harper.' Chloe was about to put it back, then remembered how she had been treated by Renee. Chloe snickered, and began to read.  
  
The first page had the invitation to join Renee Nicole Worthington and Travis Jacob Harper in holy matrimony on May 25, 2001, dated 2 years ago. Chloe turned to the next page. Her eyes grew wide as she read the first entry.  
  
'I finally did it. I have been working on Travis for almost 2 years now, and he's finally married me. That sucker will have no idea what hit him. I had one of my girlfriends check into his business and she said that he is at least worth $25 million dollars. Of course, I knew he was very well off when I started dating him, or else he wouldn't have even caught my interest. I mean, he's 47 years old, whereas I am barely 26. His daughters will be a bit of a problem, though. Travis is utterly devoted to them, which leaves less time---and money---for me. Lucky for them that Lana's a junior and Chloe's graduating, or else they would have already been shipped off to boarding school. I can endure Chloe for another year, and Lana is going to be gone most of the time at college. After they are done, they will not be allowed to just waltz in and take over anymore. Then I'm the lady of the house, and no one will say differently. I feel sorry for the mother of those brats. I saw her picture, and I couldn't see why Travis married her. She looks poor as a church mouse, and isn't astonishingly beautiful. Travis said she died in a car accident two years ago. Little does he know. Well, I'm off to a party. I get to wear my new Armani dress. Until next time."  
  
The entry ended there. Chloe felt utterly confused. She shut the book wordlessly and stuck it in its rightful place between the mattresses. Renee must be very confident of herself, hiding this right where any person could find it.  
  
Chloe had to put this on hold, though. For once in her life, she was going to enjoy this party and the man she arrived there with.  
  
Chloe turned to go back to her room when she heard Lana turn off the shower.  
  
Chloe thought back to the diary. However, when the party was over, she was going to discuss this with Lana, Clark, and Lex. Maybe they would know what to do with it.  
  
Lana stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, looking freshly scrubbed. "Those boys better prepare themselves. Because we are going to look so beautiful, it will blow them away!"  
  
With a small smile, Chloe headed into the bathroom. 


	11. Let's Party

A/N: Thanks for the reviews . . . this story has been on hiatus due to writers block. Tell me what you guys think.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark looked down at his watch for the fifth time in the past 2 minutes. It now read 6:50, and the girls hadn't even come out of their house yet. Both Clark and Lex were pacing at the bottom of their very large driveway. Lex cleared his throat and said, "Clark . . . I'm really happy about you and Lana."  
  
Clark grinned. "It had to take being sucked into a soap opera for us to finally get together."  
  
Lex laughed. "You guys are meant for each other. Me on the other hand . . .well, I have no idea what to do about Chloe."  
  
Sensing this was some sort of brotherly moment, Clark punched Lex gently on the arm. "Chloe's crazy about you, Lex. Even though you are both pretty stubborn, I'm sure you'll work something out."  
  
Lex looked a little less weary. "Thanks, Clark. That means a lot . . ." He stopped talking when he saw Chloe step out of her house. Lex felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Chloe looked . . . stunning. Her dress was the perfect color, and it made Lex think of mermaids, and beautiful princesses.  
  
Clark was equally as shocked when he saw Lana. Her hair was piled up and the peach dress made her glow. He knew that she had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment.  
  
Chloe tugged on her dress uncomfortably. At the look on Lex's face, however, all her worries vanished. He looked so handsome. Chloe would never admit it to anyone, but she had a very soft spot for a guy in a tux.  
  
Lana saw Clark with his familiar grin. Suddenly, she knew she loved Clark Kent; not in a brotherly sort of way, but the way that she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. At that second, she could see herself ten years down the road with this man. No one else would make her heart sigh and flutter than the lovable Clark Kent.  
  
Clark held out his arm, and Lana gave a small smile when he said, "Miss, I believe we have a party to get to."  
  
Lex did the same to Chloe, and Chloe gratefully clutched his arm. She felt like she might trip in her high heels already.  
  
They drove in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Finally, when Clark was fairly sure that they weren't going to get lost, he turned to Lana. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Lana folded her hands in her lap and said, "Truthfully, I was thinking that I could stay in this place forever. Even with all the drama, there's a certain . . . appeal."  
  
Clark laughed. "You mean you even enjoyed the brawl between the blondes?"  
  
Chloe spoke up. "Hey, I enjoyed it, and I was the one participating."  
  
Lex remembering the incident, held her hand more tightly. Chloe, noticing the added pressure, gave Lex a reassuring smile. "I'm ok, I promise."  
  
Lex gave a cool smile. "I just better not see her tonight."  
  
Clark followed the line of cars waiting to get into the Thompson house. House didn't describe it; the house was more of a castle, with a high roof, gray brick, and a tall entrance. At the gate, he said, "My name's Clark Strickland. We might not be on the list."  
  
The person working the gates glanced down at his long list, then gave a smile of approval. "Here it is. Mr. Clark Strickland and company. Ms. Worthington added you to the list."  
  
Chloe almost choked. Wasn't Renee's maiden name 'Worthington?' "I'm sorry, who added us to the list?"  
  
The man looked quizzical. "Ms. Dixie Worthington, of course." He offered a grand smile, and said, "Enjoy the party."  
  
Lex looked over at Chloe as Clark drove through the gates. "What was that about?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "The name sounded familiar, that's all." She hated to lie to Lex, but she didn't feel like explaining at the moment.  
  
After Clark parked the Jeep, the two couples got out and made their way to the entrance of the Thompson mansion.  
  
The two girls took a deep breath, and looked at each other. Chloe said, "Are we really ready for this?"  
  
Lana reassured her by saying, "Of course we are. We can handle anything. And plus, if we don't go, how are you going to rub it in Heather's face that you got her dress?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "That's right, I forgot. Thanks for the reminder."  
  
Lana and Chloe linked arms, leaving the boys trailing behind. Entering the Thompson place, Lex felt all eyes on them. He almost got the impression of being Lex Luthor again, and hated it.  
  
Parting the crowd, they saw Dixie waving to them. "Hi, you guys!"  
  
She gave Lana and Chloe the once-over. "Those dresses are great. Did you get those at last minute?" At Chloe's nod, she sighed. "Some girls have all the luck." She motioned to the beautiful bright red dress she was wearing. "It took me three weeks to find this."  
  
Lana gave a thumbs up. "It looks great on you, Dixie."  
  
Dixie smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I try. Clark, Lex, the tuxes look good. I trust you took my advice and bought, not rented?"  
  
Clark laughed and immediately felt at ease. "Yeah. You're probably right; it will come in handy in the future." Suddenly Lex saw Heather and his grip tightened around Chloe's waist. Heather gave an air kiss on an older man's cheek, then saw the four. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Chloe laughed. If looks could kill, she would already be annihilated.  
  
Heather coolly stepped up to them. Her makeup didn't cover up the beginnings of a shiner, and the short, tight dress she was wearing revealed the purple and blue bruises on her shins.  
  
Lana saw the bruises and tried her best not to giggle.  
  
Heather leaned forward a little, showing the boys a hint of cleavage. Both Lex and Clark were disgusted and found themselves stepping back. "Hi Lex, Clark." She waved her glass of champagne around. "Beautiful party, isn't it?" She pointedly ignored the two girls until she saw Chloe's dress.  
  
Heather smiled an evil smile. "That dress would look so much better on me."  
  
Chloe gave a shake of the head. "Too bad we'll never know, will we? Because it's MINE."  
  
Clearly defeated, Heather stalked off. Clark waved his hand in the air. "One for Chloe, and zip for Heather."  
  
Chloe got on tiptoes to whisper in Lex's ear. "Thanks for letting me fight this battle by myself." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and she swore she saw him blush.  
  
Dixie looked at Chloe. "Did I miss something?" Lex, Chloe, Clark and Lana exploded in laughter. 


	12. Soap Opera War Stories

Chloe remembered that she wanted to have a little talk with Dixie. She gently pulled Dixie aside. "Ok, I'll get to the point. Why didn't you tell me you were related to Renee? She's married to my father, after all. Funny, she didn't mention any relatives named Dixie."  
  
Dixie had enough grace to look embarrassed. "You caught me. Let me introduce myself; : My name is Dixie Ann Worthington and Renee is my sister." She gave a grimace. "Every time I tell someone I'm her sister, they shy off immediately." Dixie motioned towards Renee across the room , who was busy flirting with a much older man. "And who can blame them? Look at her!" Chloe felt sympathy for Dixie. Anyone that could put up with Renee for a lifetime was a friend of hers.  
  
Chloe said, "But why didn't she ever mention you to me?" Chloe left out the little detail that she had only lived in this soap opera for less than 24 hours. It was weird; it had seemed like much longer than that.  
  
Dixie smirked. "Renee thinks that since I'm unmarried and 20 years old, I'm a social outcast. The Sister-Never-To-Be-Spoken-Of. Forget the fact that she wasn't married until she was 22. But what can you say?"  
  
Chloe felt Lex come up beside her and place a hand around her waist. She smiled up at him, and experienced more butterflies than when she had seen him in the tux.  
  
Renee spotted Lex and her eyes lit up. She nonchalantly strolled over to where the three were standing. "Lex, I didn't know you would be here."  
  
Lex chose to let Chloe answer, and she said, "Renee? Where's my dad? You know, your husband?"  
  
Renee laughed gaily. "Oh, he had to work late. Poor Travis, always working himself to the bone. But surely he doesn't expect me to stay at home and let him have all the fun?"  
  
She answered her own question. "Of course not."  
  
Chloe could feel her fingers tingling. Just one well-aimed punch right in the middle of Renee's eyes would do it . . . but no, Chloe Sullivan would not get into two fist fights in one day. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Renee continued to chatter on. "Can you believe this dress is a size six off the rack? Now, don't think of borrowing it. It's new, and I'm sure it would be too small for you anyway." Renee patted Chloe's cheek patronizingly and continued to carry on her conversation. "You know, size six women make perfect models. I've always dreamed of going into modeling . . ."  
  
Yes, tomorrow was looking very promising.  
  
Chloe replied, "Actually, Renee, models are supposed to be no bigger than a size four. And actually, that dress would be slightly too big on me. I'm a size four, you know."  
  
With that, Chloe took Lex's hand and dragged him to where Lana and Clark were standing. Dixie followed. "Wow, Chloe, you are just on fire tonight! Any more people you want to tell off?"  
  
Chloe shook her head ruefully. "I think I've done enough for today."  
  
Lana tilted her head quizzically. "What did you do?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
Lex spun Chloe around and they headed off to the clearing where couples were already dancing.  
  
Clark and Lana trailed after them, except Lana made a detour towards the balcony. Once they stepped out, it was like stepping into a fairytale. The sun was just beginning to set.  
  
Clark brushed a lock of Lana's hair away from her face. "Lana, you look really beautiful tonight."  
  
Lana laughed. "You told me that already, I think."  
  
Clark nodded. "Just checking."  
  
Lana suddenly grew serious. "Clark, where is this all going?"  
  
Clark looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
Lana gestured around her. "This. This soap opera we're living in. Us. I mean, is there even an 'Us' to begin with?"  
  
Clark stepped towards her. "Of course there is! I . . . I love you, Lana."  
  
She looked shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. He immediately regretted saying them. Clark struggled to backtrack. "I was just caught in the moment. I didn't mean to scare you off. We can go as slow as you want."  
  
Lana whipped her head around to meet Clark's gaze. "The one thing I've realized in the day we've been here is that sometimes . . . you have to throw it all into the wind. Just do what you feel inside." She sighed unhappily. "I mean, just look at Alyssa and Corey. They clearly love each other, but are . . . trapped. That won't happen to us. It just can't."  
  
Lana kissed Clark softly. "I love you too, Clark."  
  
Their moment was interrupted when they heard Alyssa and Antonio headed their way towards the balcony. They sounded like they were arguing.  
  
Alyssa seemed very angry. "You can't just pull me away from my friends whenever you get the whim! That was very rude . . . Lucy is one of my really good friends, and she was throwing out ideas for my bachelorette party. I'm not some doll you can control, like you do to the people at your work!"  
  
Antonio heatedly replied. "When do I get time to you by myself?" His voice became whiny. "All you do is entertain people and talk to friends. I'm your fiancé, after all!"  
  
Alyssa pulled the large engagement ring off her finger. Antonio saw the motion and his eyes widened. "Alyssa, don't do this."  
  
She smiled calmly. "I already did."  
  
Alyssa gently tossed the ring off the balcony and watched it land into the bushes below.  
  
"You are no longer my fiancé." She finally noticed Clark and Lana. Her smile trembled, but her voice was strong. "Clark, Lana, I'm sorry you had to see that. Now, I must be going." Alyssa didn't falter as she walked back into the party. Antonio stormed off in the opposite direction, heading for the exit.  
  
Lana smiled. "I knew Alyssa was too good for Antonio. Now, if only her and Corey . . ." Clark silenced her with another kiss.  
  
He said, "Now, Lana. No meddling."  
  
Lana tried to keep a straight face. "Of course. Scout's honor."  
  
Little did Clark know that Lana had her fingers crossed tightly behind her back. 


	13. Kitchen Conversations

A/N: To scifichick774, I read some of your stuff today, and it's really good! Therefore, I'm dedicating this chapter to you, because you gave me inspiration (Don't worry; I don't copy)! To Enchanted Dreamer1 and LL2, I really appreciate the time you took to review. As for the rest of you, keep reviewing! Thanks guys!  
  
The next morning, Lana woke in her new room with a smile on her face. Last night at the party had been great. She and Clark had danced long after a lot of the couples had sat down and had felt like a princess. Then she remembered about the whispered conversation that Dixie and Chloe had had. That brought a frown to her face; she and Chloe tried not to keep any secrets from each other. They both knew how much it hurt to keep secrets because they were always in the dark when it came to Clark.  
  
One of the reasons she wanted to stay in this soap opera for a while was Clark. This show tended to bring out everyone's secrets, and she might finally be able to drag it out of him.  
  
Lana heard Chloe stretch and grumble around in the room down the hall. A very rumpled Chloe came in, her hair and makeup still done from the night before. She trudged into Lana's room and slammed on the bed. "Coffee. Coffee is my salvation."  
  
Lana laughed and hit her with a pillow. "Hi, my name is Chloe Sullivan, and I am addicted to coffee. I need the twelve step program."  
  
Chloe pulled the pins out of her hair. "No, I don't need the program! I need COFFEE!"  
  
Lana took pity on her. "Ok, ok, I'll rummage around the kitchen and brew you a pot."  
  
Chloe sent her a grateful smile. "You're my savior."  
  
Lana got out of the warmth of her covers and hopped out of bed. "Just remember that when I need a favor."  
  
Chloe looked at Lana's perky form skipping out of her room, and sighed in disgust. "How can anyone be chipper at," she looked at the watch that she had worn the night before, "9:00 in the morning?"  
  
Five minutes later, Chloe followed her nose towards the kitchen. The aroma of coffee beans and egg omelets filled the kitchen. Finally, Chloe realized they were alone in the house. "Where's um, Dad and Renee?"  
  
Lana pointed her spatula towards the kitchen table where a note was lying. "Our Dad's at work, home by 2 at the latest, and Renee is still passed out in bed, the last time I peeked in there."  
  
Chloe smiled. "I hope she hurries up and goes somewhere. I need more time to rummage through her stuff."  
  
Lana looked outraged. "What do you mean, MORE time?"  
  
Chloe tapped her finger on her cheek. "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you what I found in her and Dad's room."  
  
Lana flipped the omelet onto the plate. "What were you doing in there in the first place?"  
  
Chloe looked indignant. "Getting something for Ms. Evil One herself. Her diary was just sticking out of the mattress, almost as if she expected someone to find it!"  
  
Chloe related the details of the diary to Lana, who once again looked outraged, only at Renee. "How dare she marry OUR father," she emphasized this with a stabbing of the air with the spatula, "just for his money! What a money-grubbing, nasty . . ."  
  
Chloe grabbed her hands. "Watch where you're sticking that! You could hurt somebody. Plus," she pointed her finger up, "Renee's still in the house, so lower your voice."  
  
Lana lowered her hands. "Ok, ok, I'm calm. I just want to whack her upside her head . . . really, really hard!"  
  
Chloe had to laugh. Lana wasn't violent, and it showed.  
  
Chloe shrugged, "And what did you expect? Did she not give off that impression the first time you met her?"  
  
Lana shook her head in agreement. "You're right. I knew she wasn't a saint. But to gloat about it . . . I want to kick her out of this house, and fast!"  
  
Chloe said, "Well, we can't do anything with her in the house. Let's run over to Lex's and Clark's and tell them about it."  
  
Lana pouted. "You mean you're not even going to eat the omelet I worked so hard on?"  
  
Chloe stabbed a fork in it, and took a hearty bite. "That was delicious. However, I'll take my cup of coffee and run." Trying hard not to spill her coffee, she walked briskly upstairs. "I get first shower!"  
  
Lana sputtered, and then took a bite out of Chloe's omelet. "She's right; it is delicious." 


	14. In The Middle of the Action

A/N: Out of a lot of convincing from my reviewers, I've decided to try and get past this writer's block thing. I just couldn't decide where to go with it. Hopefully, I can just write and it will all come out.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
By the time Chloe had shoved Lana out of the bathroom and taken a shower herself, Renee was in the kitchen. Chloe had to fight back to urge to laugh at Renee's appearance. Her hair was sticking out every which way, and Chloe saw a distinct resemblance to "Cousin It" on "The Addams Family."  
  
Chloe quietly got another cup of coffee from the pot and gently set it back down in the cradle. Instantly, Renee was clutching her head and moaning. "Don't you have any respect for anyone? I have a horrible migraine."  
  
Lana walked in, feeling particularly feisty after she had found out the contents of Renee's diary. "More like a hangover."  
  
Renee's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
Lana laughed. "Don't pull the innocent act on me. It's your own fault how much you drunk last night."  
  
Renee sputtered. "I'm your mother! Don't you dare talk to me like that."  
  
Lana solemnly walked up to Renee.  
  
Chloe had a feeling that she was about to experience Lana Lang unleashed. She saw everything in slow motion . . . Lana's hand raising, swinging in an arc to connect with Renee's cheek, and a resounding "thwop" erupted from it.  
  
Lana looked at Renee's face, where her hand print was already being imprinted on Renee's cheek. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, call yourself our mother. She was three times the person you will ever be."  
  
Renee still had a hand up to her face, and looked stunned. Lana looked at her nails pointedly, and then said to Chloe, "I need Clark. Let's go, Chloe."  
  
Chloe was still shocked, and let herself be led out of the front door. Lana laughed. "Plus, I really need to ice my palm. It stings."  
  
Chloe stopped in the middle of the front yard and did a cartwheel, and then a victory dance, finally coming out of her stupor. "I can't believe it! Lana Lang, the queen of peace, just bitch slapped someone!"  
  
Lana hung her head in shame, then looked up at Chloe. They both collapsed on the ground, rolling on the bright green grass in their laughter.  
  
The two girls heard a front door slam, and then footsteps sprinting towards them. Clark grabbed Lana by the shoulders, checking for injuries. Lex was doing the same with Chloe.  
  
Clark looked at Lana with concern. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
Lana sat up and gave Clark a quick peck on the lips. "We're fine, Mom."  
  
Clark sheepishly smiled, looking embarrassed. "Lex and I were about to head over here, and we saw you guys come out of your house, then fall on the ground at the same time."  
  
Lex was still holding tightly onto Chloe. He gently released her, and laughed. "You know, one of those women things."  
  
Chloe stood up and brushed the grass off of her jeans. Lex finally caught the drift of the conversation. "So, what was so funny, may I ask?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and her eyes were still merry. "You know, one of those women things."  
  
Lana was silent and wouldn't give any help, despite Clark's questioning looks he kept sending her. The only thing she would say, however, is, "Let's take a walk."  
  
Everyone except Lex agreed. He claimed they could get somewhere just as easily in his Mercedes than with their own two feet.  
  
Chloe just laughed and dragged him along behind her.  
  
Chloe and Lana filled them in on Renee's diary. Both of them were furious. Clark looked like he was going to break something in half. "I can't believe she could think such awful things!"  
  
Lex was thinking something a little more menacing. Something along the lines of, "If I was still Lex Luthor, I could fix this." For the first time since they had arrived in Jennedax, Florida, Lex felt a small glimmer of homesickness. He would gladly go back to his other life . . . if only Chloe would be with him. Otherwise, he would be content to spend the rest of his life in Jennedax, by her side.  
  
The four had been so involved in their conversation that they hadn't realized that they had arrived upon a busy intersection.  
  
Lana shrugged; she was still exhilarated from her experience with Renee. "Let's make a run for it, ok? We can beat the traffic."  
  
She began to jog across the roadway, with the others following carefully behind.  
  
A car turned from a side street a couple of blocks down with no notice of the stop sign it had just rolled through, and had the tires squealing. It careened dangerously to the side, and righted itself.  
  
Clark heard it before he saw where it came from. The only thing left to do was throw himself in front of the car, therefore pushing Lana out of the way. That, and pray to God he still had the same abilities that he had in Smallville.  
  
Chloe witnessed it all, from Lana's scream of surprise, to Clark being physically pushed across 25 feet of pavement. She also saw the person driving back up and drive completely around them. Before the driver had disappeared completely out of sight, Chloe caught a glimpse of pale blond hair until it zoomed into the distance. Once again, the road was dead silent.  
  
Lana started crying, and crawled over to where Clark lay. "Clark?" He made no movement, nor sound. She set his head in her lap, and rocked back and forth like a mother comforting her child. "Clark! Please open your eyes!"  
  
Clark opened one eye, trying to appear hurt. "Ow."  
  
Lana's eyes rocketed open, but her tears kept falling. "Clark? . . . What the hell?. . . You should be dead by now."  
  
At Chloe and Lex's insisting that they might want to get out of the middle of the busy intersection, Lana had Clark lean on her shoulder and they moved over to a ditch.  
  
Clark placed a hand on his head. "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
Chloe kneeled down him. "There's no 'just lucky' about it, Clark. I saw you fly from the car's impact. We should be carting you off to the City Morgue."  
  
Lana felt a sense of déjà vu as she looked him over for bruises and wounds, much like Clark had just done to her a few minutes before. "You're not even bleeding. Clark, I definitely would have died if that car had hit ME. So how can you stand up and be talking like normal?"  
  
Chloe crossed her arms, looking puzzled. "There's something missing in this situation."  
  
Lex spoke for the first time since that car had raced around the corner. "And I think Clark knows what it is." 


	15. Choices and Decisions

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to check out CMIYC too.  
  
Clark looked around, trying to play this off. "I told you guys, I was just lucky." He stood up, brushing the dust off his jeans. Lana grabbed his arm to whirl him around to face her. "Clark, how many times have you lied to me? We just want the truth."  
  
Clark desperately wished for a commercial break from this soap opera they were living in, but, unfortunately, none came.  
  
"I have . . . special abilities. I was born with them."  
  
Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "When you say special abilities, what exactly do you mean by that? Are you some kind of superman or something?"  
  
Clark took a few steps back from the group. "Actually, yes. Nothing I've found can really kill me."  
  
Lex spoke quietly. "Is that all?"  
  
Clark shrugged and started ticking things off his fingers. "I can run really fast, and lift things 100 times my weight. Other than that, I'm just a normal human being."  
  
Chloe laughed sarcastically. "Normal? Normal people would be dead after being hit with a car. Normal people don't just get up and walk away like nothing has happened."  
  
Lex spoke again, in the same quiet tone. "And the day my car flew off the bridge?"  
  
Clark nodded. "Yah, I knew then. You would have died in that water, Lex. I just couldn't let that happen."  
  
Dixie chose that moment to drive past them. She glanced casually at them, and realizing who they were, pulled the car off the road. Dixie got out, looked at Clark's disheveled appearance, and said, "Are you guys ok?"  
  
Chloe looked at Lana, Lex, and finally Clark. "Yah, we're fine. Clark just fell."  
  
Clark shrugged again. "I've always been clumsy."  
  
Dixie looked puzzled, but after another minute, she brightened. "How did you guys like the party? Wasn't it great?"  
  
Chloe blinked. "Party?" Then she remembered the party she had attended the night before. "Yah, I had a blast."  
  
Dixie tapped her manicured nail to her chin. "Did something happen?"  
  
Lana shrugged a shoulder, imitating Clark. "I slapped Renee this morning."  
  
Dixie's face registered her shock. "What'd she do this time?"  
  
Lana said, "She called herself my mother. Not a good idea."  
  
Chloe added, "And she ran over Cla . . ." Lex elbowed her gently in the ribs, which made her close her mouth.  
  
Dixie wasn't stupid, though, and caught on to the last sentence. "She ran over what?"  
  
Chloe smiled halfheartedly. "A squirrel. Lana and I are big animal lovers."  
  
Dixie didn't look like she believed them, but she let it go. "Well, if you four are sure you're okay, I have an appointment to make."  
  
Even though Dixie was nice, Lex couldn't help sneering, "Break a nail?"  
  
Dixie smiled. "Actually, I'm meeting with a representative from Rainforests Int., who wants to send me over to Siberia to help plant trees." She laughed. "The rainforests are a big part of our ecosystem, you know."  
  
Dixie got back in the car and gave them a salute as she drove on. Chloe couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her face. "What a great cause. Some rich girls actually do good in this world."  
  
Lex grumbled what seemed to be like a "Yah, sure."  
  
They decided silently to not talk about Clark and his abilities right now. All four of them turned towards home, checking cautiously to see if any cars would come zooming at them.  
  
Fortunately, the trip home was rather peaceful. That is, if you forgot about the whole Clark-getting-run-over thing.  
  
Lana felt the first pangs of homesickness touch on her heart. Clark could have died, if he hadn't been what he was. But she was the one cheering on the idea of staying here. Lana gently took Clark's arm, forgetting that he wasn't hurt at all. "I think we need to figure out a way to go home."  
  
This time, it was Chloe who objected. "No!" At their surprised looks, she said, "At least, not yet."  
  
Lex had thought Chloe would be the one most in favor of the idea, so he was taken aback at her refusal.  
  
The other three continued to stare at her like she was crazy. She finally said, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a romantic at heart. And I just can't leave yet without seeing Corey and Alyssa together."  
  
Lana smiled. "I kind of wanted to see that happen too."  
  
Chloe gave a genuine smile, empty of the sarcasm that it always held. "So let's do it, and THEN think about how to get outta here."  
  
The guys gave a manly shrug and let the girls plot on how they would get Corey and Alyssa together.  
  
Lana realized they were at her and Chloe's house, so she plopped Indian- style on the green grass below her. "I could hold a 'dinner', and we could all leave."  
  
Chloe shook her head from side to side. "Too obvious. Corey and Alyssa are too stubborn to let us start their relationship. It's got to seem like . . . an accident, of some sort."  
  
Lana nodded wisely. "You're right. How about if there was an earthquake and it somehow trapped them together?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "And it, of course, would fit into the soap opera theme."  
  
Clark raised his hands in objection. "It's not like you can just conjure an earthquake, Lana."  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "I can't, but YOU can."  
  
Clark shook his head, and Lex backed him up by saying, "You can't ask Clark to do that, Lana."  
  
Lana's face lost its smile. "Lex, the secret has already been revealed. Why not use it to bring two people together who truly love each other?"  
  
Chloe took his arm and said softly, "Wouldn't YOU do anything for true love?"  
  
Lex knew he had lost the battle. He shook his head uneasily. "It's up to Clark, anyway."  
  
Lana was already holding his free hand. She looked into his eyes, and said, "How far would you go for true love, Clark?"  
  
Clark felt the same losing sensation that had previously plagued Lex. "Alright, alright. I guess it wouldn't be that hard to start a little earthquake. But no one can get hurt."  
  
Lana looked shocked that Clark would even suggest such a thing. "Of course not, Clark. I'll call them both to that dusty cellar,"  
  
Clark interrupted. "What cellar?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and looked at Clark pitifully. "You know, the one in episode number 150 that Alyssa's friend fell into? It's right by her house."  
  
Lana continued. "Right, that's exactly the one I'm thinking of. I'll make like I'm dying or something and get them both down there at the same time. You do a little pushing on that foundation, I'm sure it will be shaking in no time."  
  
Chloe smiled devilishly. "Therefore blocking the doorway to get out."  
  
Lex spoke for the first time in a while. "You will let them out, right?"  
  
Chloe rubbed her hands together. "In time. They'll have to be down there for at least a day."  
  
Lana interjected. "Two days!"  
  
Chloe frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, two days."  
  
Lex looked at them incredulously. "You are going to FEED them, right?"  
  
Lana smiled. "There will be plenty of food, 'mysteriously' left there for them to eat. And flashlights."  
  
Chloe picked up where Lana left off. "Maybe some blankets, lots of bottled water."  
  
Lana made up a list of things that they would need. She handed it to Clark and Lex, and said, "You guys wouldn't mind going to pick this stuff up, would you?"  
  
Clark knew Lana was on a roll, so he took the list obediently. The two guys piled into Clark's Jeep, and drove off.  
  
Chloe tapped a finger on the grass. "I feel kind of bad. We're almost as bad as . . . Renee."  
  
Lana shook her head furiously. "Chloe Sull . . . Harper, don't even say it like that! We're doing this for their own good!"  
  
Chloe smiled. "That's right."  
  
Lana tapped her on the cheek. "And don't you forget it." 


	16. A Fight, A Plot, and a Romance

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and wanted to devote some time to CMIYC. Anyway, here it is!  
  
Lana crossed her fingers and talked into the phone. "Dad, you wouldn't mind if I invited a few friends for dinner tonight, would you? Thanks, Dad, love you!" She hung up the phone and said, "Phase one, complete."  
  
"On to phase two." She picked up the phone and started dialing Alyssa's number.  
  
"Hi, Alyssa? It's Lana." Lana rested the phone on her shoulder as she scribbled down ideas with her free hand. "I'm fine, you? That's great! Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight about 6- ish. I'm having a little," she paused and thought of the right word, "get- together, and I would love if it you could come. You can? Wonderful . . . See you tonight!"  
  
Lana hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. "One down, one to go."  
  
She held the phone out to Clark, who had just walked in, his arms laden with groceries. "Your turn. Call Corey."  
  
He grumbled a bit for show, then pulled his wallet out, looking for the business card he had from Corey.  
  
Clark found it, and took the phone reluctantly. As he dialed, he said, "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Clark. You're the greatest."  
  
"You better remember that when . . . Corey? Hey, it's Clark. What's up . . . yah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. We could shoot some hoops, eat some dinner. . . Yah, Lana and the gang will be there. I'll tell her you're coming. Right, about 6:00." He hung up, and smiled. "Well, Ms. Lang, the players are coming. Now what?"  
  
She laughed. "We put on our game faces."  
  
Outside, Chloe and Lex were curled up on the hammock on the back porch. Lex was stroking a hand lightly over her hair, and his warm breath feathered against her ear.  
  
Chloe knew she should get up and help Lana, yet couldn't seem to move her feet, yet alone get out of the hammock.  
  
Lex said, "A million for your thoughts."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Is that the going rate these days?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "Depends on the person. For you," he tucked a flower lazily behind her ear, "priceless."  
  
She snuggled back against him, then groaned. "What was I thinking when I got involved with you?"  
  
Lex chuckled. "That I'm the best man you'll ever meet."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Oh, yah, right."  
  
They continued like this for about twenty minutes, when suddenly a loud shriek interrupted their peaceful interlude.  
  
"Chloe, what the hell are you doing with him? You are such a slut." Renee practically shrieked this as she came running towards their hammock.  
  
Lex nearly fell trying to get out of the hammock before Renee could tackle them both.  
  
Lex braced himself and stood in Renee's path. "Now, Ms. Worthington, we weren't doing anything."  
  
Chloe hopped out of the hammock furiously. "And even if we were, you have no right to tell me what to do and not to do!"  
  
Renee slapped a hand across Chloe's cheek. Chloe just stared at Renee, not even noticing the sting that her hand had caused.  
  
Lex groaned; he knew what was about to happen.  
  
Chloe charged after her, even after Renee started running the other way. "Come back here, you blonde hussy!"  
  
Chloe tackled Renee to the ground and took great satisfaction in seeing Renee's skirt tear. Chloe punched her in the face, and stomped on the beautiful, expensive heels that Renee was wearing.  
  
Lana and Clark came running out of the house. Clark was over there in one half the time, and tried to pull Chloe off of Renee.  
  
Lex had already been trying to do the same thing for a good 5 minutes. Fortunately, they were able to pull the two apart. Clark held a still kicking Chloe and Lex had a good hold on Renee as she tried to pat herself back into place.  
  
Chloe spat at the blood which was filling her mouth. "What kind of person do you think you are? At least I don't marry men for their money! And you better believe my dad will be hearing about this when he gets home, and I'll make sure to show him the diary hiding under your bed!"  
  
She twisted away from Clark and ran quickly towards the house.  
  
Heading straight up to Renee and her dad's room, she pulled the sheets furiously off the bed and lifted the mattress up. Seeing the hated diary, she snatched it and hid it in her blouse.  
  
Renee came charging up the stairs, with Lana, Clark, and Lex following behind. "Get out of my room, you bitch!"  
  
Chloe smiled and tripped her. "Gladly."  
  
Renee lay sprawled on the floor, the last of her dignity gone. "You are both off to a boarding school! Start packing your bags now!"  
  
Lana took this as her chance to step in. She leaned over and got very close to Renee, who was still breathing very heavily. "We'll just see whose side he takes."  
  
Chloe sniffed and headed down the stairs, out the door, until she was on soft green grass.  
  
Seeing the other three behind her, she grabbed Lex and hauled him towards her. "C'mon, I need to work off some steam." She pulled his face down towards her and they begin kissing like never before. Chloe only stopped to get in Lex's Mercedes, and wait for him to do the same. He roared off, with Chloe sitting in his lap.  
  
Lana looked at Clark. Clark looked down at the grass. Lana grabbed Clark's shirt and dragged him toward the Jeep. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." 


	17. Rational Interjections

A/N: Once again, really sorry for not updating.  
  
Clark, unlike Lex who had driven the car with ease even though Chloe was in his lap, couldn't seem to remember how to start the Jeep. Especially with Lana crawling all over him.  
  
He disengaged himself from Lana, and got out of the Jeep to give himself a little distance. "Lana, let's act . . ." Clark couldn't seem to think of the word he wanted.  
  
Lana twirled a finger around in her hair and said, "Rational?"  
  
He swallowed. "Right, let's act rational. We wouldn't want to get caught up in the middle of something and have regrets later."  
  
Lana seemed to snap out of the daze she had been in. She sat up, pulled down the hem of her shirt, and fixed her mussed hair. "You're right, Clark." Lana hopped out of the Jeep and found her notebook lying on the grass where she had thrown it moments before. "Back to Corey and Alyssa. We definitely have some work to do."  
  
***  
  
Chloe couldn't believe she was acting like such an . . . animal. If only all of her teachers at the high school could see her now. Prim and proper Chloe, making out with the town trouble-maker.  
  
She knew she had to stop, though, before things got out of hand. With one final kiss, she parted from Lex. "Much better."  
  
Lex smirked, his lips smeared with lipstick. "I'll say."  
  
Chloe used the heel of her hand to try to wipe some of it off. Then she looked around and noticed they were parked in some sort of field. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really concentrating on driving, and I ended up here."  
  
Her curiosity getting the better of her, she got out of the Mercedes and began exploring. Lex let out a warning: "Chloe, you better watch your step."  
  
She preceded cautiously and came across a hole, of some sort. More like a dent that a very large object had left long ago. "Lex, come look at this!"  
  
He was still leaning on the Mercedes, watching her with amusement. At the sound of her voice, he closed the distance between himself and her in ten purposeful strides. "What is it?"  
  
Chloe leaned closer while Lex held on to the back of her shirt. Then he thought for a moment, and said, "On second thought, let me look at it."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yah right. And miss this chance of a lifetime?"  
  
She continued to lean further and caught the sight of a feverish green glow peering back at her. "That looks a lot like kryptonite. What do you think?"  
  
Chloe wiped the mud off her and stood up, letting Lex take her place. "It's definitely kryptonite, all right," Lex said, after an intense scrutiny. "But the question is, why is it in this field?"  
  
Chloe shuddered. "It kind of makes me nervous. Let's go back to the house, Lex."  
  
"What about Renee?"  
  
"I'll deal with her, if the need arises."  
  
Lex laughed and pulled her to his side. "Somehow, I don't think it will."  
  
Driving back to the house, Chloe's mind was bursting with questions. She decided to wait and voice them when they all were together.  
  
Lex and Chloe found Clark and Lana sitting cross-legged in the front yard. Lana was writing in her notebook and Clark would add an interjection or two every couple of minutes.  
  
Lana looked up when she heard the familiar rumble of a car engine. "Took you guys long enough to get back."  
  
Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest indignantly. "We were exploring."  
  
Clark gave a knowing smile. "Right."  
  
Chloe popped down on the grass beside Clark and whacked him on the head. "No more from you." Glancing at Lana, she said, "So, what do ya got?"  
  
Lana tapped her pen on the pad and read off the list. "Section one: Operation Rendezvous." At Lex's raised eyebrows, she glared at him and continued. "We invited them to dinner, we'll hear a 'noise,'" she indicated this with the wiggle of her first two fingers, "and have them sent down to check it out in the cellar, Clark will work his magic, and 'ka- boom,' instant earthquake."  
  
Clark pointed to a specific section of her notebook. "I added the 'ka- boom' part."  
  
Lana smiled and patted Clark's hand, "Of course you did." He seemed pacified at first, then realized how he was being treated and frowned.  
  
Lana continued, "Sparks fly, we call down to them that we're coming for help every couple of hours or so, and let them out after three days."  
  
Lex interjected, "One day."  
  
Lana pointed her pen at him. "Two."  
  
Lex nodded in satisfaction. "Done."  
  
"Section Two: Operation Return Home." She snapped her notebook shut. "That's pretty self-explanatory. We've got to find a way to get out of here."  
  
Chloe gasped in surprise. "Lex, what if that crater-like thing we found was really . . ."  
  
Lex picked up her train of thought, "A way to get home? Let's go!"  
  
Clark stopped both of them from rushing off by yelling, "Wait!" At their twin looks of exasperation, Clark said, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Chloe quickly explained and soon Clark was as anxious to go as Lex and Chloe.  
  
Lana tried to talk some sensibility into them. "You guys . . . Hello . . . we can't go. Remember 'Operation Rendezvous?'"  
  
All three of them deflated. Lex gave a decisive nod. "After we first trap them in, then."  
  
Lana giggled. "Done."  
  
Chloe pumped her fist in the air. "Let's hit it!" 


	18. A Tennis Game

A/N: Thanks for the comments.  
  
"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner." Alyssa ran her fingers along the couch in Clark's and Lex's living room. "I haven't been out at all, since Antonio . . . well, just since."  
  
Chloe shot Alyssa a sympathetic smile as she continued to set the table. Alyssa caught it, and smiled weakly. Lana came bustling in, her hands full of a very steaming lasagna. Lana set it on the table, wiped her hands on the bright pink apron that Clark and Lex's mom had lent her, and laughed. "My cooking has NEVER smelled this good."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly. "Must be one of those freak accidents."  
  
Lana whacked her on the shoulder with one of her oven mitts. Alyssa looked around puzzled. "Where is Clark and Lex?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "They're around. Probably goofing off to get out of setting the table."  
  
Actually, the boys were down in the cellar, making sure Corey and Alyssa had enough supplies to last them for two days.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lana rushed quickly to the door. "I'll get it!"  
  
When she opened the door, Corey apologetically looked down at his watch. "I know you guys said 6:00, but there was this one call I had to take . . ."  
  
Lana cut him off by saying, "It's only 6:20. You're fine." She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but he was already distracted by something behind her.  
  
"Alyssa," Corey said gruffly.  
  
"Corey." Alyssa gave a tentative smile. "How have you been?"  
  
He leaned back on his heels. "Good . . . great. Everything's going good."  
  
Chloe clapped her hands together. "Why don't you two catch up on the couch? Dinner will be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She put a hand over her mouth as Lana began laughing. 'Two shakes of a lamb's tail?' Where had THAT come from?  
  
Both Corey and Alyssa positioned themselves uncomfortably on the large couch, with Alyssa at one end and Corey at the other. Alyssa brushed her long blonde hair away from her face, and said, "Any interesting . . . uh . . . cases, lately?"  
  
He smiled. "Right, cases. Well, they've all been . . . interesting, so to speak. There was this one, though, that took me forever to crack . . ." With that, he launched into a detailed description of his latest mystery. Alyssa tucked her feet under her body and leaned into him as Corey spoke.  
  
The boys came in through the front door, and shut it with a bang. Neither Corey nor Alyssa looked up. Lex looked at them, and said, "Is this over yet?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "You'll survive this. It's just another example of denied love."  
  
Clark put an arm protectively around Lana. "Dinner smells great." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Lana smiled. "Thanks. I better get ready," she looked down at her clothes, "because I'm a mess!" She wondered out the front door, exclaiming loudly, "Now where are my pearls?"  
  
Lex, Chloe, and Clark sat down at the kitchen table, and carried on a conversation of their own, since Alyssa and Corey were occupied. They discussed ways to actually transport through the hole and end up back in Smallville.  
  
Clark took a drink from the lemonade which was positioned neatly on a flowery coaster. "Maybe you guys could just JUMP through the hole."  
  
The way he said it had Chloe looking up at him suspiciously. "Why can't YOU jump through it?"  
  
Clark looked quizzical. "Didn't I tell you guys? Kryptonite makes me weak; I might not survive. And from what you two described, it definitely sounds like kryptonite."  
  
Chloe tapped a neatly manicured finger on her chin, and then looked down at her fingers in surprise. "When did I get my nails done?" She shook her head quickly. "Oh well. Anyway, I guess we'll have to find another way to get home. Or a way to get rid of the kryptonite."  
  
"Kryptonite could be the only reason the hole is open in the first place." Lex shot back.  
  
Chloe nodded her agreement. "True."  
  
Lana glided back through the front door, looking as fresh as a newly-sprung daisy. "All done."  
  
Clark stared at Lana. She was wearing a knee-length pencil skirt, black pumps, and a red sweater set. Pearls and a handbag completed her ensemble. Lana fluffed her curled hair.  
  
Chloe said, "Any sign of Renee?"  
  
Lana blew on her red fingernails. "None. Maybe she ran back to her daddy."  
  
Chloe giggled. The new Lana was very interesting. "Maybe, Lana."  
  
Corey paused in his conversation and said, "Something smells great! Is that . . . lasagna?"  
  
Lana laughed. "It sure is. And there's garlic bread, a tossed salad, and wine chilling on the counter."  
  
Chloe interjected, "And a big slice of apple pie for dessert."  
  
Corey rubbed a hand on his stomach. "Ladies, you spoil me. You know I won't be able to chase any bad guys if I weigh 300 pounds." Glancing at Alyssa, he said, "Ready to eat?"  
  
She nodded. He jumped up, and pulled her to her feet. Somehow Alyssa ended up encircled by Corey's arms. She disengaged herself quickly and stammered, "Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "No problem."  
  
They all sat down to eat. Lana played hostess, and served everyone the bread and wine.  
  
Clark couldn't stop from staring. Everyone else hadn't noticed, but he sure did. It reminded him of that one show, with Wally, and June . . . "Leave it to Beaver."  
  
She had morphed into June Cleaver! When he tried to tease her out of the mood she was in, the new Lana just gave a sweet smile and patted his hand.  
  
Clark shrugged. They WERE on television, after all. He decided to go with the flow and relax.  
  
The conversation continued easily for two hours, with everyone laughing and feeling at ease. Finally, Corey stood up and pushed himself away from the table. "The food was great, but I think I should be going."  
  
Alyssa stood up daintily. "Me too. It's been great, but . . ."  
  
At that time, Chloe looked around nervously. "Did anyone hear that?"  
  
Corey looked puzzled. "Hear what?"  
  
Lana pointed her finger in the general direction of the shelter. "I heard it. Some kind of rustling sound. It seems to be coming from over there."  
  
Chloe did as they had planned, and ran into Lex's arms. "Maybe it's a burglar."  
  
Lana shuddered and did the same with Clark. "Or a rapist."  
  
Corey shrugged and pulled his gun out of his holster. "I could go check it out, if you want."  
  
Lana nodded so hard her teeth rattled. "That'd be great."  
  
Corey headed for the front door, but stopped when Alyssa said, "Corey! Wait, I'll go with you."  
  
He blocked her from walking out with him. "Alyssa, it could be dangerous."  
  
She pushed his arm away. "I know. I'm going."  
  
Corey pushed her behind him. "Stay close."  
  
They crept out together, with the other four hot on their heels.  
  
Lex tried to keep a straight face. "There it is again. It's definitely coming from the cellar."  
  
Alyssa began to look alarmed. Corey got into firing position and continued toward the shelter. They both entered the cellar at the same time.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark. "Work your magic. And hurry."  
  
He sighed, took a deep breath, and leaned over to begin to push the ground. They heard Alyssa shout, "Earthquake!"  
  
Rocks begin to fly as things began to crumble. Lex pulled Lana and Chloe away from the shelter and held his arms above their heads.  
  
Soon rocks and debris was piled in front of the entrance. Lana gave a sturdy shove to make sure none of the rocks would budge, then called out, "Alyssa! Corey! Are you okay? Is anyone down there?"  
  
Corey answered back. "We're okay. No, no one is down here. You must have heard a rat."  
  
At Alyssa's shriek, he hastened to add, "Or some leaves."  
  
Clark shouted, "It must have been an earthquake. We'll try to get you out of there. I'll call for help!"  
  
Chloe looked at Lex. "Game."  
  
Lana smiled and said, "Set."  
  
Clark and Lex looked at each other, shook their heads despondently, and said in unison, "Match." 


	19. All You Can Learn

A/N: Ok, I have some very angry reviewers. . .I'm sorry, I've been so busy!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lana wiped her dusty hands Clark's shirt and smiled brightly. "Well, that's settled. How about a game of 'Go Fish'?"  
  
Chloe reached over and slapped her across the face. "No, we cannot play 'Go Fish'! We have to worry about Corey and Alyssa!"  
  
Lana raised her hand as if to return the slap and said, "Well, if you are so worried about them, maybe we shouldn't have done it in the first place!" She started to come toward Chloe, her hand still raised.  
  
Lex moved quickly and grabbed Lana's outstretched hand. "Lana, Chloe, stop."  
  
Lana kicked Lex in the shin. "No! She deserves what she gets!"  
  
Clark quickly interjected, "Lana, you're getting your brand new skirt dirty."  
  
Lana looked down at her skirt, which had smudge of gray from her hip to her knee, and screamed. She immediately sat down and began to rub furiously at the smudge.  
  
Lex laughed, then his face turned somber. "We have GOT to get the girls out of here. They are morphing into...well, into another version of the Stepford Wives."  
  
Clark took Lex aside and said, "I don't know if they WANT to leave. Lana, especially."  
  
The boys put their heads together to figure out a way to get back to Smallville.  
  
While the boys were plotting, Chloe was trying to come up with a decent apology. "Lana, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have slapped you."  
  
Lana looked up from her near-ruined skirt and said, "Its ok . . . I should have worried more about Alyssa and Corey. They COULD be hurt, after all."  
  
Both of the girls started crying and simultaneously reached over to give the other a hug.  
  
When Clark turned around, he was puzzled. "That was quick. I've never seen Chloe let go of something like that so fast." Lex replied, "Clark, we ARE in a soap opera. Emotions come easily."  
  
Clark walked over to where Lana was sprawled and helped her up. Lex did the same with Chloe.  
  
Clark swallowed, and realized he didn't want to bring up going home to Lana. "Lana, we've decided that we are going home tomorrow night."  
  
Lex interjected, "As soon as we dig out Alyssa and Corey."  
  
Lana pouted. "That's not fair, and you know it!"  
  
Chloe added, "Maybe I don't want to go home yet."  
  
Lex took a firm stance and said, "I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but, nevertheless, we ARE going home."  
  
Lana pulled away from Clark and crossed her arms in front of her. "This is not the 1400's, and you boys cannot make the decisions around here. I won't go."  
  
Clark began to get angry. "Lana, don't you see what this is doing to you? You never wear these type of clothes. And your moodswings . . . you're up, you're down, I never know how to deal with you."  
  
Lex added, "And Chloe, this show has made you very . . . angry. It was amusing at first, but it has got to stop. You are a sweet girl, no matter what anyone says. And I love you . . ." He was about to continue listing everything that was going wrong when he realized what he had said. Lex Luthor stuttered, as no one had ever seen him do. "I mean, I care deeply for you, and . . ." He trailed off lamely.  
  
Chloe, her anger forgotten, walked over to Lex and held him tight. "You love me?"  
  
Lex looked up to the heavens for support and took a deep breath. "Yes, Chloe, I love you."  
  
They kissed and the picture was one from a storybook. After they parted, Lex said, "So we can leave tomorrow?" Chloe nodded her assent begrudgingly.  
  
Lex said, "Lana?"  
  
She was still pouting, but everything that Clark said was true. And she didn't like it, not one bit. Lana leaned over to kiss Clark and said, "I guess so."  
  
Chloe pulled Lex away and said, "We're going for a . . . walk. We'll be back soon." She shot a knowing smile to Lana. "But don't wait up."  
  
Lana laughed, and then shivered. The weather was getting a little cooler, and she had left her sweater at the house. Clark offered his jacket when he noticed her discomfort, and she gladly accepted. He sat down against the trunk of the tree and motioned for her to do the same. Cursing the dirt that she knew would transfer to her already dirty skirt, she eased herself to the ground. Clark tenderly pulled her against his chest, and she leaned back to feel the cool breeze hitting her face. Lana and Clark sat there, each contemplating the perfect moment they were experiencing.  
  
Lana spoke quietly, as if afraid to break the spell of the night. "I wish I had these types of moments in Smallville. Running the Talon and taking care of school never leaves me any time to breathe, and be me."  
  
Clark whispered huskily in her ear. "You know, Lana, it's not selfish for you to want that . . . And I'd be happy to oblige." That made her laugh.  
  
He continued. "Lana, I didn't want to overshadow what happened between Lex and Chloe, but I have something for you."  
  
Clark pulled a dark blue box out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "You don't have to say 'yes', but I wanted to let you know that this option is open."  
  
Lana was speechless; she had a feeling she knew what was in the pretty box. Sure enough, she opened it, and a diamond winked at her. The ring was simple, but exquisite. "Clark, I don't know if I can accept this. We're only in high school."  
  
He talked to her while slipping the ring on her left ring finger. "It can be a long engagement. You are not pressured."  
  
She laughed. "Then why did you put it on my finger?"  
  
Lana looked at the ring sitting so beautifully atop her finger. She sighed wistfully. "Clark, I could get caught up in the moment, and say 'yes', and not think this through . . . Or I could be the Lana that you love, the one who thinks through all her decisions."  
  
She quickly pulled the ring off her finger and handed it back to him reluctantly. "So, this is not a "no," just a "not right now."  
  
Clark looked crestfallen but he put the ring back in his pocket.  
  
Lana kissed him softly, and said, "But I DO love you." They lay in silence, content with the moment and each other. 


	20. Is To Love and Be Loved in Return

A/N: I'm trying really hard to get this wrapped up...I'm almost done with this story...

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Lana shifted, and then realized there was something very sharp sticking her in the back. She groaned, and pulled a rock away from her sticky shirt. She looked over at Clark, and laughed. He was levitating just above the ground, stomach down, his head on his hands. "Clark."  
  
He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. She reached over and gave him a lingering kiss. "Clark, wake up before someone sees you."

Clark smiled, still half-asleep, and pulled Lana closer to him.

She pushed at him, then rapped him on the head. With that, his eyes snapped open and he fell clumsily to the ground.

He stood up and stretched. "Lana, haven't you ever heard of waking a man up with breakfast?"  
  
She laughed and shrugged. "For some reason, I don't feel like June Cleaver anymore. I feel like going hiking and then curling up with a good book at the Talon while I'm drinking coffee that's so hot that it's illegal...and I feel like jumping off a cliff and going swimming...pretty much anything except cooking and cleaning."

Lana glanced at Clark. "Did you like it when I was like June Cleaver?"  
  
Clark pulled her into his arms and she snuggled. "Lana, I want to marry you, NOT June. She doesn't hold a candle to you."  
  
She turned around to kiss him. "Good answer."  
  
Lana grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him in the direction of the house.  
  
They tiptoed in, for it was still early in the morning, and saw Chloe and Lex on the couch, their hands intertwined.  
  
She looked up to Clark questioningly. "What do we do now?"  
  
He shrugged. "I think we should go get Alyssa and Corey."  
  
She nodded. "Then let's wake up Chloe and Lex."  
  
Lana went to work on Chloe, pulling her away from Lex. "Chloe, wake up."  
  
Chloe sat up, rubbed her eyes, mumbled, "Coffee," and went back to sleep still sitting up.  
  
Lana went into the kitchen, where the automatic coffee maker was already perking, and poured a mug for Chloe. She let the aroma waft in Chloe's face.

After about a minute, Chloe showed signs of life. She grabbed the cup, and took a couple of deep, reassuring sips. Lana knew she was up for good, and went over to where Clark and Lex, already awake, were standing.  
  
She laughed, and said, "How is it that a marching band wouldn't wake up Chloe but Lex is already up and raring to go?"  
  
Lex smiled. "I'm just that good. Let me get her up." He walked over, and rubbed his lips over Chloe's. She threw her arms around him, and said, "Much better than coffee." He lifted her up.

Lana said exasperatingly, "Well, I definitely wasn't going to do that."  
  
Clark patted her shoulder. "I'm thankful for that." She punched him.  
  
Lex stood Chloe up, and her eyes were alert. "What was so important that I HAD to get up?"  
  
Clark said, "Don't you want to see how Alyssa and Corey fared last night?"  
  
The girls instantly took off in the general direction of the cellar, the boys briskly walking behind.  
  
Lana got their first, and called down, "We found some help. Corey, Alyssa, are you guys ok?"  
  
There was a lot of rustling, with the sounds of clothes being put on.  
  
Corey loudly cleared his throat. "We're fine."  
  
Chloe was dying to laugh, but held it in. "Ok, you'll be out in one second."  
  
Lex gestured to the cellar. "Clark, go for it."  
  
Clark hefted the heavy rocks out of the way. He reached a hand down and pulled. Alyssa's head appeared through the dark hole of the cellar. She hopped up and dusted herself off. Two of her buttons were missing on her shirt and Alyssa's hair was mussed.

When Clark lifted Corey up, he appeared to be in the same shape.

But they both were buoyant and happy. Corey laid a protective arm around Alyssa's shoulders and said, "Well, I guess you four will be the first to hear our news. Alyssa and I are engaged."  
  
Lana and Chloe looked at each other, screamed, then went to hug a very embarrassed Alyssa. Alyssa was grinning, though, and said, "Of course, I want you two to be my bridesmaids."  
  
Lana and Chloe doubtfully looked at each other. Lana said, "Actually, Alyssa, something unexpected has come up and we are leaving Jennedax forever."  
  
Alyssa was concerned. "Oh? Why?"  
  
Chloe tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Well, because . . . because Lex and I are moving in together and his work has transferred him to Timbuktu. Same with Clark and Lana."  
  
Lana thought that Alyssa wouldn't buy this very foolish concocted story, but Alyssa just nodded, as if these things happened everyday. "I see. Well, I will send you pictures."  
  
Lana hugged Alyssa fiercely. "We might not be there, but we will be with you in spirit."  
  
Chloe looked over at Clark, Lex, and Corey all patting each other on the backs. The couples paired off and stood in a circle, with Chloe and Lex on one side, Lana and Clark on the other, and Alyssa and Corey in the middle. Alyssa looked around and said, "We just wanted to thank you guys for your kindness."  
  
Corey gruffly added, "We never would have gotten engaged if the cellar wouldn't have shut us in. So, in a very roundabout kind of way, thanks."  
  
Lana and Chloe had tears rolling down their faces. Clark and Lex sighed. Clark said, "Well, I guess you're welcome."  
  
Lex pointedly added, "But we really have to go. Congratulations on the engagement."  
  
The four teenagers made their way back to the house and looked at each other resignedly.  
  
Clark said, "I guess we better go."  
  
Lana added sadly, "Goodbye, Jennedax. Hello, Smallville."


	21. Lana Harper, I Mean, Lang

They trudged dismally into the living room of Clark and Lex's fake-house. Actually, these houses, people, and lives were becoming more real to them more and more.

Lana lay tiredly on the couch. "Ok, we've got to find a way home to … to …" She looked around worriedly. "Where the hell do we live?"

Lex paced across the floor. "I can't think of any other name than Jennedax."

Chloe looked just as worried. They all realized this was a very important part to keep their identity. Clark searched his memory, and barely grasped onto the name. "Smallville. We live in Smallville." Because of his abilities, he was able to remember, but barely. And he was sure that the others couldn't remember it at all. So, therefore, he started to recite everything he could remember about his "old" life. "My name is Clark Kent, I'm 19 years old and my parent's names are Jonathan and Martha Kent…" As he trailed off, Lana shot up into a sitting position. "My name is Lana Lang, and I run the Talon!"

Chloe and Lex looked at each other, both remembering who they were and how they had felt about each other before they were sucked into this alternate reality.

Chloe said, "Somehow, the longer we're in here, the less we remember. Which is a problem."

Lex agreed. "We've got to get out of here quickly, before we forget completely and Clark can't save us."

Clark nodded, and said, "Ok, let's go take a look at those holes."

They all piled into Clark's Jeep, which was better equipped to handle rough terrain.

After about a ten minute drive, Lex told Clark that the field looked familiar and Clark pulled off the road. He was already starting to feel the effects of the dormant kryptonite.

Lana looked worriedly at him, and said, "Clark? Do you want to stay in the Jeep?"

He shook his head forcefully, and replied, "No, I need to see this for myself. Just help … me … get out of the Jeep."

She did as he asked and Lex got on the other side of Clark. They helped him walk slowly to the holes.

Lana peered in the dark vortex, only illuminated by the eerie green glow of the stones. She gulped. "That doesn't look very safe, and how do we even know it works?"

Clark was breathing heavily by this time and said, "Remote…had kryptonite…only way…to get home…"

Lex agreed. "Clark's right. But I think we should have someone test it. Me."

Chloe took his arm. "Lex, that's too dangerous. Kryptonite is not something you mess around with. You could get seriously hurt. This isn't wimpy Chloe Harper talking here. It's Chloe Sullivan, and I . . . couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

Clark was lying on the ground, and said, "Let…me go…"

Lex was already in the process of easing into the hole. "To Clark, hell no. To Chloe, you should know that this is Lex Luthor you're talking to, and I'm doing it anyway. And, as Lex Luthor, Chloe…I love you."

With that, he dropped soundlessly into the hole, and disappeared from everyone's worried gazes.


	22. The Rabbit Hole

A/N: As promised, you guys. Thanks for your patience...Enjoy!

Lana and Chloe peered down the hole, but it was too dark to see what had happened to Lex.

Chloe rubbed her arms, noticing a slight chill in the air. "Lana, I'm scared. I know I said I wanted to stay here for awhile, but this is driving me crazy."

Lana nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. All this plotting, and pretending to be someone else. I just…can't do it anymore."

Both girls looked over at Clark, who had managed to pull himself far enough away from the Kryptonite to be affected by it. He was now lying on the ground facedown, panting heavily.

Lana rolled him over and asked, "Clark, are you alright?"

Clark grimaced. "I don't know. Kiss me to see if I'm still breathing."

She leaned over to do just that before she stopped herself and smirked. "Jerk. Always trying to milk it for what it's worth." Then, despite her words, she leaned down to give him a loud, smacking kiss. "Better?"

Clark smiled, and said, "Almost." He pulled her head down to his once more.

After Chloe cleared her throat, rather loudly, they separated sheepishly.

Clark sat up slowly with Lana's help and rested his hands on his knees.

Chloe asked, "Do you feel any more effects of the Kryptonite?"

Clark replied, "Yes, a little. But not more than I can control."

Lana suddenly became angry and leapt to her feet. "How the hell are you going to get home if you can't come within two feet of those rocks without convulsing?" Just as suddenly, she flopped back down again, and began crying loud, racking sobs.

Clark scooted next to her and held her close. "Lana, we'll figure something out. We always do." However, Lana's crying did not stop.

Finally, Chloe had had enough. "Lana, snap out of it! Your hysterics are not going to help anything!"

Clark gave Chloe a warning look and said to the both of them, "Guys, we're in a soap opera. Your emotions are a little out of control. Please try to get a hold of yourselves so we can all discuss this."

Lana gradually stopped crying and straightened her shoulders. "Clark is right. I am Lana Lang. I do not cry at the drop of a hat." Then she looked frightened. "But Clark, I'm really scared. And this is Lana Lang talking…no one else."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement and sat down on the other side of Clark. "Clark, I can't stand this. What do we do now?"

He put his arms around both girls. "We wait. And we think of a plan to get us all out of here."

Suddenly, the hole began to hum, and was silent once more. The three friends looked at the hole, and then at each other. Chloe was the first to ask, "Where's Lex?"

Clark got to his feet slowly, and said, "Remember? We didn't just pop out of this rabbit hole the first time. We ended up at Alyssa's house. I bet Lex is somewhere around there."

Lana, back to her original determined demeanor, said, "Well, what are we sitting around here for? Let's beat it!"

Clark tiredly handed her the keys. "I think it would be better if you drove."

Lana hopped into the driver's seat, and Clark gingerly lay himself down in the back.

Chloe got up front, still looking very worried. She muttered, "God, I wish I had a cup of coffee."

About five minutes into the drive, Lana looked back and noticed Clark was asleep. She said in low tones to Chloe, "I see no solution to getting Clark out. We leave him here, he's stuck in soap-opera land. We take him, and he might die from all the Kryptonite."

Chloe had her head in her hands, and said quietly, "Lana, I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry, but right now we have to find Lex. I can only deal with one crisis at a time."

Lana nodded her head resolutely. "Understandable. Let's find Lex, get something to eat, and go to bed early. Tomorrow morning, we find a way for us all to get out of here."

Chloe leaned back against the headrest. "Lana, I feel so tired. It feels like we've lived here a lifetime."

Lana kept her eyes on the road and pulled into the drive of Clark and Lex's fake-house.

Lex was sprawled on the grass, snoring peacefully.

Lana stayed in the car to wake Clark up and give Chloe and Lex some privacy.

Chloe lost all weariness to her expression and hopped out of the car. "Lex!" She shook him gently.

Lexrolled on his back and opened one eye.He sat up and grumbled, "I told you I'd be back." Chloe was so happy to see him alive, she leaned in for a slow kiss, and after she had done it, she pushed him roughly back on the ground. "You jerk!"

He looked bewildered. "How am I a jerk?"

Chloe jumped to her feet and said, "How dare you tell me you love me, and then hop into some hole when I'm not sure I'll ever see you again?"

Lex got up quickly, rubbing his sore arms and legs. "Am I not supposed to tell you 'I love you' at all?"

Chloe looked indignant, and said, "No…you were supposed to give me a chance to say it back!"

Lex got into her face. "I'm here now. Say it."

She crossed her arms. "Maybe now I don't want to."

He laughed. "Chloe, what are we fighting about?"

Chloe let out a small smile. "How the hell am I supposed to know? You started it."

Lex pulled her into his arms and said quietly, "I remember differently, but I'll give you a free one and let you win. I love you, Chloe."

Chloe jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close. "I love you too, Lex."

Lana and Clark, still somewhat groggy, found Chloe and Lex at that moment. Lex placed Chloe gently on the ground, and stuck his hand out to Clark. They clasped hands for a moment. Lana gave Lex a hug, and Lex laughed. "How long have I been gone, a year? With this reception, I should leave more often." At Chloe's look, he rectified his statement, "Of course, I'll always try to let you know, Chloe." She leaned into him, mollified.

Clark's head was clear enough to ask, "Lex, what happened?"

Lex crossed his arms, looking smug. "I fell down the rabbit hole."


	23. Smithville?

A/N: I'm a bad fan fic writer, I know. I will get this wrapped up by Christmas. I promise...

Chloe, taking a few steps closer to Lex, said, "Well? What happened in Smallville?"

Lana interjected with, "How many days have passed? Did anyone notice we were gone?"

Lex held his head, and said, "Give me two seconds…I feel like someone took a punch at me."

After a minute, Lex's color was normal and he said, "I ended up back in the living room that we left. According to my calculations, we've only been gone about an hour."

Clark asked, "How can that be possible? We've been here for what, a week?"

Lana thought hard, and said, "I don't even think that long; it just seems like we've lived here forever."

Chloe began to look worried. "I find less and less desire to go back to Smithville the more time goes by."

Clark went over and shook Chloe gently. "Not Smithville…Smallville! Fight it, Chloe!"

Lana gave a bubbly laugh, and said, "I'm tired of all this strange stuff. Let's go to the mall." She pulled out a pack of bubble gum and popped a piece in her mouth. Soon, she was chomping loudly.

Chloe shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Lana, is that strawberry flavored?" Lana nodded, and Chloe took a piece of gum as well. Chloe looked at the boys expectantly, "We're ready to go shopping now."

Lex did not know what to say to the two girls. He spoke in low tones to Clark, "Why aren't you and I being as affected as they are?"

Clark replied, "Well, my extra abilities might have something to do with my ability to remember more. And, you just got back from Smallville, so its still fresh on your mind."

Lex nodded in agreement. "Good point. Let's get out of here."

Chloe, snapping on her gum loudly, said, "Like, what are we going to do with, like, Clark? He can't, like, go down that hole. It was, like, majorly hurting him."

Lana laughingly said, "Why can't we just wrap him in something, like a mummy? Maybe something that will shield him from the pretty green rocks."

Chloe responded, "Oh, I think I've seen that movie about the mummy before. There's this explorer and he finds this mummy and he's really hot…the explorer, not the mummy…"

Lex cut her off, and said to Clark, "Lana might have something. Is there anything that can block the effects of Kryptonite on you?"

Clark nodded, saying, "Lead. But where are we going to get lead?"

Lex said, "Doesn't Chloe's and Lana's soap-dad ship supplies?"

Clark excitedly said, "Yeah, I remember him saying that a while back. Lana, give me your phone."

Lana smiled, and said, "Like, ok." She rummaged around in her expensive purse and pulled it out. For just a moment, her fake ditzy personality disappeared and she said, "Clark, what if this doesn't work? This stuff could kill you."

Clark took the phone from her hand and let his hand stay entwined with hers. "It has to work."

Lana started to chomp on her gum again. "Whatever you like, say."

Lex noticed that Chloe hadn't said anything in awhile, and he found her efficiently filing her nails. He said, "Chloe, don't you care? We are talking about a way to get home here."

She looked pointedly at her nails and said, "I can't go anywhere with my nails looking like this. Hello, scary!"

Clark was busy looking for Lana's dad's number; he finally found it and called. "Mr. Harper? This is Clark Strickland. I need a huge favor." He listened for a moment and said, "We need a lead box big enough to store a man inside." Mr. Harper must have said something, for Clark laughed uneasily and said, "Of course we are not going to actually store someone in there! It's for this charity event. Lana thinks it will enhance the décor." He paused, and said, "One more thing, sir. We need this ASAP. Thank you, sir. See you soon."

Clark snapped the phone closed and said, "He fell for it. Mr. Harper said he will have one of his delivery men ship it our to Lana's house within the hour."

Lex nodded. "You have gotta give the guy credit. He's speedy."

Clark put his arm gingerly around Lana's waist and said, "Let's just get the girls in the house."

Lex pulled Chloe behind him. "All we can do is wait."

Clark replied, "And hope for the best."


End file.
